The Beginning of NightClan
by Wildfire Talausa
Summary: The Dark Forest is gone, but unrest will destroy the Clans if they cannot get along. Follow the adventures of two cats named Silvermist and Blacknight the day after the Dark Forest attack as they struggle for acceptance. Will the Clans ever be at peace? Please read and please leave a review :) Rated T for possible violence later on.
1. Prelude

**FIRST OFF! I do not own Warriors, only the characters I create. The story takes place at the end of Omen of the Stars. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. Lastly, welcome to NightClan.**

* * *

Light filtered down through the criss-crossing branches above, turning the air a greenish hue. Wearily, a white she-cat padded out of the dark opening in the ground, her blue eyes squinting against the harsh light. Another cat, a jet black tom with green eyes, hung back in the entrance.

"Silvermist...I don't know. It's a bit bright out there." The tom mewed, glancing around nervously.

"Blacknight, we'll be fine. But we have to find our mother. She's been gone for too long." Silvermist meowed determinedly.

"But yesterday...all the caterwauling...and the strange scents..." Blacknight trailed off, and started backing into the tunnel again.

"I know, it scared us both." Silvermist walked back to her brother, pressing her pelt against his encouragingly. "We need to find her, though. We need to make sure she's okay." She started walking back into the forest, and Blacknight reluctantly followed her into the bright new world.

* * *

Lionblaze paced the clearing, sadness and frustration prickling his pelt. The sun had just risen over the top of the hollow, and the clearing was full of activity. Squirrelflight stood by the freshkill pile, beginning her first day as deputy by issuing orders to the ever growing group of cats. Brightheart was stretched out in front of the nursery, observing her three kits as they tussled in the dust. Purdy was curled up by Mousefur, still mourning.

Mousefur, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and Firestar's bodies laid in the center of the clearing, a clear sign of the struggle that happened yesterday. Lionblaze shuddered as he remembered the vicious Dark Forest warriors and their recruits who had burst into the clearing, caring not for the warrior code or the survival of their so-called Clanmates. The battle had been vicious, taking many lives and reducing the thorn barrier to a crumpled mess.

"Bramblestar's back!" Cherrypaw mewed excitedly, dashing in front of Lionblaze in her rush to greet the new Clan leader. Sighing, the golden tabby padded after her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled bounding across the clearing and up the shallow path onto the Highledge.

Lionblaze greeted his brother, who had slipped in after Bramblestar, and together they took places near Hollyleaf's body, grief still echoing between them. Dovewing slid up to Jayfeather's other side, pressing herself against him as a silent comfort.

"Today, we begin anew, as all Clans do when they lose a great leader." Bramblestar lowed his head in rememberance of his former mentor and leader. "But we must move on. We are still strong! We will honor their memory, and their's alone! There will be no more talk of the cats who stalk the Dark Forest, for they are NOT the ancestors we cherish and turn to!" Yowls of agreement shook the morning air. "ThunderClan is strong! We will survive!" With a lash of his tail, Bramblestar jumped down to the clearing, the Clan caterwauling their approval all around him.

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze jumped forward, his eyes dark with worry. The dark tabby paused before beckoning the golden warrior to follow him to the freshkill pile.

"Yes, Lionblaze?"

"Bramblestar, I believe it is time to bury our loved ones. And I think you should join." Lionblaze breathed, knowing full well that Clan leaders did not typically bury their Clanmates.

Bramblestar tipped his head to one side in thought before nodding. "You're right. This Clan needs to see that I am willing to do whatever it takes to make us strong again." Lionblaze dipped his head respectfully as Bramblestar turned back towards his fallen Clanmates. Lionblaze started over to join him when someone calling his name made him pull up short.

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing skidded to a halt beside him. "There are two cats almost at the hollow!"

"What?!" Lionblaze spun around, ready to fight for his Clan.

The thorn barrier rustled as a white she-cat pushed her way into the clearing, followed closely by a black tom. To Lionblaze, they looked almost familiar, but not close enough. A growl started deep in his chest as he slid his claws out.

The white she-cat stopped, her eyes widening in horror, but her eyes weren't focused on Lionblaze. They were trained on his dead sister.

"Hollyleaf! NO!" The she-cat dashed into the clearing, oblivious to the surrounding cats. The black tom stopped dead, his eyes full of grief.

"Oh no..." the tom muttered.

Curiosity surged in Lionblaze. "How do you know Hollyleaf?"

"Simple. I'm Blacknight and that's my sister Silvermist over there. Hollyleaf was our mother."

* * *

**So how was it? Remember, leave your comments below! I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back again! I still do not own Warriors. I only own Silvermist and Blacknight, my OCs. Enjoy, rate, review, comment, you know the drill :)**

* * *

"Hollyleaf! NO!" Silvermist rushed forward, ignoring the hostile glares of the strange cats around her, burying her nose into her mother's cold, black fur. _You promised you would never leave us alone!_ she thought bitterly. Silvermist was vaguely aware of another cat approaching her.

"Come to my den," a voice murmured in her ear. The white she-cat spun around and found herself face-to-face with a blind tabby.

"Who are you?" she whispered, still unwilling to leave her mother's body alone.

"I am Jayfeather, and you need thyme for shock. Come on, stand up. They won't bury the bodies until they know who you are." He nudged her roughly to her feet, herding her towards some brambles hanging off the cliff face.

Silvermist glanced back towards her brother, who was talking to a golden tabby tom.

"Don't worry, your brother will be fine." Jayfeather mewed back at her. "Lionblaze is fair, and will most likely take him to see our leader, Bramblestar." He brushed aside the brambles, showing her into a hidden cave. It was large, with a nest next to a small pool and a clef in the back wall.

"What's your name?" he meowed, squeezing past her and heading towards the clef she had seen earlier.

"Silvermist. I-I have white fur and blue eyes. My brother, Blacknight, is black with green eyes. How did you know where they were?" she asked anxiously. Surely a blind cat wouldn't be able to tell where another cat was?

Jayfeather paused. "Lionblaze is my brother. I know his scent as well as my own. And I could tell he was talking to a strange cat next to the thorn barrier. The cat smelled like a tom, but similar to you. I made a simple conclusion, based off of scents, that he was your brother. That's how. Now go lie in Briarlight's nest. She's in the clearing right now, and you could use it more than her at this moment." He nodded towards the nest by the pool.

Silvermist realized that there were, indeed, two strong scents in the den, Jayfeather's and a scent she didn't recognize. The unfamiliar scent was coming from the nest. Wearily, Silvermist padded forward, sinking gratefully into the soft moss. Peering around once more, she realized that Jayfeather had disappeared.

All of a sudden, his head poked out of the crack in the wall, some green sprigs caught in his teeth. Struggling slightly, he pulled the rest of his body out and padded towards her.

"Here. These will help with the shock." He laid down half of the sprigs in front of her. "Sleep now. You'll be safe here."

Silvermist obediently licked up the herbs before curling up in a tight ball. The last thing she remembered was Jayfeather walking out of the den with the other sprigs of thyme.

* * *

**Well that's all I have time for right now. I'll post some more tonight after class. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Once more, with feeling! I do not own Warriors, only my OCs. Read, review, you know the drill!**

* * *

Blacknight watched the pale tabby lead his sister towards the cliff wall. "Where is he taking her?" he inquired nervously.

"Don't worry, Jayfeather will take good care of your sister. He's our medicene cat." Blacknight turned to see a fluffy gray she-cat padding over to them. She blinked warmly at him before continuing. "My name is Dovewing, by the way."

"Come. You need to speak to our leader," Lionblaze meowed, beckoning with his tail for Blacknight to follow him. He led the way over to a dark tabby tom who was sitting next to the bodies. Blacknight stopped cold. Their leader was massive! From the broad shoulders to the long, curving claws, Blacknight knew that this cat would be fearsome in battle.

"Bramblestar, I have some news," Lionblaze began.

"First, Lionblaze," Bramblestar growled, "I want to know who these strangers are and why you have let them into our camp so soon after the Great Battle?" Blacknight flinched under the leader's amber eyes. Lionblaze, however, kept calm.

"They claim to be Hollyleaf's kits." Lionblaze meowed softly.

Bramblestar's eyes went from anger to surprise. "Hollyleaf had kits?"

Blacknight nodded. "She raised us in the tunnels, teaching us how to catch prey and fight enemies. She gave us different names depending on how many moons we were. Recently, she decided we were old enough for our warrior names." Blacknight paused, grief sweeping over him.

Dovewing trotted forward and pressed herself against him. Oddly, he was comforted by the new cat's kindness, giving him strength to continue.

"A few moons ago, Hollyleaf told us she was leaving for a few days. She swore she'd be back soon. She warned us to stay away from all voices we heard. It was a good thing too, because a few sunsets later we heard a battle going on, in the tunnels." Blacknight staggered to a stop, trying to catch his breath.

"You thought she would be back after that, didn't you?" Dovewing mewed, giving his shoulder a quick lick. Blacknight felt yet again grateful for her kindness, yet he saw a pale gray tabby with black stripes pause and glare at him. Gulping, Blacknight continued.

"Yes, we did. But she didn't. And last night, all we heard were the sounds of battle! It sounded as if the whole lake was fighting for it's life!" Blacknight finished, his fur fluffed out at the memory.

"It was," Dovewing responded. "But there is another time for that story. Your mother, Hollyleaf, died saving my sister. Her name is Ivypool." The gray she-cat pointed with her tail at a silver-and-white she-cat who was padding out of a nearby den.

Bramblestar flicked his tail impatiently. "I am sorry for your loss, I truly am. I once thought of her as my daughter. But right now I have to decide what I am going to do with you."

Blacknight bowed his head. "Bramblestar, my sister and I would be honored to join the Clan that our mother was once a part of. That is," he added hastily, "if you would have us."

"Hmmm..." Bramblestar gazed at Blacknight thoughtfully. "I will need to speak with some of my senior warriors, but I will consider what you have said."

The leader of ThunderClan stalked away, signaling with his tail for certain warriors to follow him, including Jayfeather, who had just emerged from his den with some herbs between his jaws. The medicene cat nodded once to his leader before rushing over to Blacknight.

"Here," he mewed, "eat these. It's thyme for shock. Your sister is asleep in my den."

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze padded forward. "They are Hollyleaf's kits. Our kin." Jayfeather's eyes widen with surprise.

He turned on Blacknight. "Who is your father?"

The black tom squirmed under the blind cat's gaze. "She never told us. She only said that he didn't deserve to be our father."

"Jayfeather, leave him alone!" Dovewing bristled. "Come, I'll show you where your sister is." The gray she-cat led him across the clearing, but he couldn't help looking back at his uncles, who were murmuring to each other in low tones. _Will we ever be accepted here?_

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the Clan was already assembled, whispering about Hollyleaf's children.

"Where did they come from?"

"What I want to know is who the father is?"

"Are they even true Clan cats?"

Dovewing glanced anxiously at the pair, huddled at the far side of the clearing. Their heads were held high, but she could hear their hearts beating faster than a mouse's, and the fear in their eyes. At that moment, Bumblestripe padded up to sit beside her. A purr rumbled deep in her chest. She knew he had been upset that she had shown Blacknight so much attention, but after she explained the situation, he understood better.

"Our fallen Clanmates still have a place in our hearts, but we must move on. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Brackenfur, would you all please step forward." Solemnly, the four cats padded forward.

"Is it your wish to end your life as a warrior and begin the life of an elder?" Bramblestar asked, respect shining in his eyes.

"It is." They answered together.

"Then by the power that StarClan has given me, I give you a life of rest. May you all find peace, and may your wisdom guide us until you join StarClan."

The Clan whispered the names of the four warriors as they walked over to Purdy, who had been the only elder.

"Blacknight, Silvermist." The pair stood up and walked towards their new leader. The whispers began again.

Bramblestar raised his broad head, raking the clearing with a hard gaze until it was silent once more. "You both have been trained in the warrior code, yet we know not how much. You also express a wish to join the Clan formally. I am stripping you of your warrior names until such time that we know the extent of your skills." He jumped down to stand before the new apprentices.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" The two cats meowed, determination blazing in their eyes.

"Then from this day on, until they have re-earned their warrior names, they shall be known as Blackpaw and Silverpaw. Lionblaze, you shall be Blackpaw's mentor. May you pass on your courage and determination to this young cat." Lionblaze touched noses with the newly named Blackpaw before leading him back over the group of cats.

"Cloudtail, you shall mentor Silverpaw. May you pass on your wisdom and passion to her." Cloudtail did the same for Silverpaw as Lionblaze had did with Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw! Silverpaw!" Dovewing yowled, but she noticed she was one of the few who did, including Bumblestripe and Ivypool. The rest of the cats were too busy muttering darkly to one another.

Ivypool ran up to greet the new apprentices, along with Cherrypaw and Molepaw.

"On the bright side, it looks like they do have some supporters." Bumblestipe meowed beside her.

_But will that be enough?_

* * *

**There it is! I did some revisions to the first 3 chapters as of 8/30/13, so if you've already read those on or before this date, go check what I did. I'll make a note of it on the next chapter too. Have a great Labor Day weekend, and I'll try to post another chapter or two tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! As promised, more chapters for the Labor Day Weekend. R&R, people, R&R. (Which can either be rest and relaxation or read and review...your choice.) I do not own Warriors, only Blacknight and Silvermist.**

* * *

Lionblaze turned towards his new apprentice, unsure of where to start.

"Blackpaw! Silverpaw! Wanna see our den?" Molepaw mewed excitedly, his sister just a few pawsteps behind him.

"Please Lionblaze! Please Cloudtail! Ivypool, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe are all moving into the warrior's den, and we don't wanna be alone in our den!" Cherrypaw begged.

"I don't know...Cloudtail?" Lionblaze mewed.

"Let 'em. I got three kits who are bothering their mother way too much." He gave a pointed glance towards his kits who were stalking across the clearing towards their unsuspecting mother. He narrowed his eyes before he dropped into a hunters crouch and crept towards them.

"Gotcha!" He pounced forward, lightly touching their tails with his front paws. The kits squealed before turning on their father. Cloudtail disappeared in a flurry of tiny cats.

Lionblaze snorted with amusement before turning back to the four apprentices. "I'll help you. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, go fetch new bedding. Blackpaw, Silverpaw, and I will clear all the old stuff out." The five split up to begin working.

* * *

"Finally!" Silverpaw exclaimed, covered in moss dust. They had spent most of the day cleaning out not only the apprentice den, but the elders den, warriors den, nursery, and collecting more moss for Jayfeather's supply. Most of the whispers had stopped when the Clan realized that the two new apprentices were willing, and enjoying, to do the work.

Lionblaze walked up to them, sneezing for the hundredth time.

"Careful, Jayfeather might think you have a cold," Blackpaw teased. Lionblaze flicked his tail over his apprentice's ear.

"I don't, but this moss dust is sure bothering me." He mewed, shaking his head, trying to clear his nostrils.

A gray she-cat padded up, purring with amusement. "Let's get you cleaned up," she meowed, drawing her tongue along his flank.

Lionblaze sank down onto the ground, sighing gratefully. "Thanks Cinderheart."

Silverpaw walked over to the freshkill pile with her brother right behind her, leaving the couple alone.

"I can't believe Bramblestar took away our warrior names," Blackpaw muttered under his breath.

Silverpaw shot a warning glare at her brother. "We're lucky that they took us in at all. And we never know; Bramblestar might give us our warrior names back, the ones Hollyleaf gave us." She picked up a small shrew from the pile.

"Is that all you're grabbing?" Cloudtail mewed, pausing in the middle of his squirrel.

"Yeah, I'm going to go hunting after a quick nap. I'll eat more after that." Silverpaw countered.

Suddenly, Ivypool burst into the clearing, her eyes shining bright.

"The other three leaders are here!"

* * *

**So, what do you think so far?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am up waaay too late right now, but I got more inspiration thanks to Crystalsun00 :) Don't worry, I will reveal who the father is eventually. R&R peeps, and I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Blackpaw spun around as six cats entered the clearing. One was a massive white tom with one jet black paw, followed closely by a ginger tom. Next, a brown tabby tom followed by a gray she-cat squeezed through the tunnel. Lastly, another gray she-cat padded into the clearing, a black tom at her heels.

"Who are they?" Blackpaw asked in amazement.

Dovewing padded silently over to him. "The white tom is Blackstar," she murmured, "and that's his deputy Rowanclaw. Onestar is the brown tabby. The gray she-cat following him is Ashfoot. The other gray cat is Mistystar with Reedwhisker." She pointed at each cat with her tail as she described them.

"I wonder why they're here." Silverpaw jumped at Bumblestripe's meow.

"Brambleclaw, where is Firestar?" Blackstar began.

"Firestar died in the fight," Bramblestar mewed sadly. Grief shone in every cats' eyes.

"Welcome Bramblestar. I hope everything goes well for you in your new life as a Clan leader." Mistystar mewed respectfully, the other two leaders muttering the same.

"Who is your deputy, pray tell?" Onestar meowed. At this, Squirrelflight rose from her seat by the freshkill pile and padded forward to stand before the leaders.

"I am."

Ashfoot's eyes widened in surprise, but it was so quick that Blackpaw began to think that he just imagined it.

"Bramblestar, where is Firestar buried? I would like to pay my respects to him." Mistystar mewed sadly. Lionblaze walked towards the tunnel, beckoning with his tail for the gray she-cat to follow him.

"Well, we were just checking to see that you survived the Great Battle. ShadowClan is strong." With a nod, Blackstar followed Mistystar out of the clearing. Onestar nodded before doing the same. The three deputies that were left congratulated the new leader and deputy before following their leaders out into the forest.

Dovewing shivered violently.

"What's wrong?" Bumblestripe exclaimed, rushing forward to press himself against his mate.

"I-I don't know. It just feels like something terrible is still in store for us." She whispered, glancing at the two apprentices.

Blackpaw turned to Silverpaw. "I wonder what it means."

She shrugged in reply. "I don't know, but all I want to know is who our father is."

* * *

The white-and-brown tabby glared at the scene before him. The lake was still, the only break coming from the shores. The marshland was echoing with the sounds of frogs. _I hate frogs,_ he thought with disgust. He gazed at his pelt, seeing the long part in fur, the scar. His once perfect pelt, destroyed by the blasted she-cat.

Sol looked towards the land that made up ThunderClan.

"It is time, Hollyleaf, to have my revenge."

* * *

**Not long, but what do you think? Who do you think the father might be? A random rogue? A forbidden love from another Clan? A secretive tom from ThunderClan? Let me know before you read on. I'm legitly curious as to what you guys think. Remember, the only cat who knew about the kits was Hollyleaf (and me, but I don't count!).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well...bad morning for me. Car's fuel pump is bad, so I'm out of a car for a week. Due to the extra stress, I may not post as often for a while. Back to the good news, another chapter. Baby daddy won't be revealed for another few chapters, but I still wanna know what you think. I do not own Warriors, and please R&R!**

* * *

"And so, with the power StarClan has granted me, I restore your given warrior names. Silverpaw, you shall be again known as Silvermist." Bramblestar leaned forward, touching his nose to the new warrior's head. The white she-cat licked his shoulder before going to stand beside Cloudtail, her previous mentor. He was getting ready to join the elders den in a few short days. Bramblestar padded towards the other apprentice.

Three moons had passed since the two mysterious cats had joined the Clan. They quickly became popular amongst all four Clans. Rumors were spreading as to who the father was. The general theory was that a rogue took advantage of Hollyleaf. The two cats didn't mind. They trusted Hollyleaf to show them the answer one day.

"Blackpaw, from this day on, you shall be again known as Blacknight." The leader of ThunderClan rested his muzzle to Blacknight's forehead, whilst the black tom licked his leader's shoulder.

"Cherryrose! Moletunnel! Silvermist! Blacknight!" The crowd hollared. Lionblaze motioned for quiet as he began to sort out two quick hunting parties for a feast. It was the end of leafbare, so the prey was slowly returning. Already, Jayfeather's stores were filling up again with new shoots and growth.

Squirrelflight had just kitted the night before, and Lionblaze was in charge of deputy duties until her kits became apprentices. They were still too young to open their eyes, but there were three kits: Treekit, a dark brown she-cat, Ravenkit, a slim black tom with white paws, and Firekit, a fiery red she-cat. Bramblestar ran straight to the nursery after the ceremony to check on his kits.

Lionblaze dashed over to the four new warriors. "After the feast, you four get to guard the camp. Since there are so many of you, why don't you all take different positions around the hollow? Two in the center, one just outside the barrier, and the last at the top of the hollow. Sound fair?" The four warriors nodded enthusiastically. "Good, now go eat!"

* * *

Silvermist stood in the center of the clearing with Cherryrose. The toms had tried to pretend to be brave by taking the two positions outside of camp, but the she-cats didn't mind. The two had grown close in the three moons together, and it was nice to have some quiet time to themselves.

That is, until Moletunnel raced into the clearing shortly after moonhigh, yowling "INTRUDER!" at the top of his lungs.

Instantly, the whole camp was awake, scrambling into battle positions. A strange long-haired tabby calmly entered the clearing with Blacknight right behind him, the latter's ears pulled back and snarling.

Bramblestar raced down into clearing, anger in his eyes. Cinderheart and Dovewing stood outside the nursery, tails flicking nervously, guarding the Clan leader's mate and kits.

"Sol! Why are you here?" he snarled as he approached the newcomer.

"I am here to check on ThunderClan, of course. It's Bramblestar now, if I'm not mistaken. It's a shame about Firestar, but he will be missed." The loner mewed evenly, his deep mew resounding in the hollow. "Also, I've come to thank Hollyleaf for the scar she left upon my side. It helps add to my...image." Sol's yellow eyes scanned the camp, narrowing when he didn't see her familiar black pelt.

"Sorry to inform you, but Hollyleaf died in the same battle that took Firestar." Lionblaze meowed sadly, coming forward to stand beside Blacknight. Anger flashed in Sol's eyes, but Silvermist could've sworn that it was quickly overtaken by grief before becoming clear pools of yellow once more. _Why would he care about Hollyleaf if she gave him that nasty scar?_

"I'm Hollyleaf's daughter, Silvermist," the white she-cat mewed, padding over to stand before the strange cat, "and this is my brother, Blacknight."

Surprise prickled through Sol's pelt. "Hollyleaf had kits? Well, who's your father? No offense to Hollyleaf, but I must congratulate the tom who could withstand her barbed tongue." He purred with amusement.

"We don't know." Blacknight admitted. "She never told us."

"Enough! Sol, leave at once! If any cat spots you after dawn in ThunderClan territory, they are welcome to add to Hollyleaf's mark on your body." Bramblestar yowled the last statement to all of the cats who were awake in the clearing. Murmurs of approval swept through the clearing, and Sol flicked his ear uncomfortably.

"It seems I have outlasted my welcoming." He meowed at last. "I shall be at the Old Twoleg Nest outside of ShadowClan territory if any cat wishes to speak with me." Sol threw over his shoulder as he padded out of the clearing.

Lionblaze waited until the brambles had stopped swaying before addressing the Clan. "Get some sleep, all of you! Except you four," he mewed apologetically to the four on watch. He then ran across the clearing with Bumblestripe hard on his heels to check on Cinderheart and Dovewing. Cinderheart and Dovewing had both moved into the nursery the same day, keeping Squirrelflight and Daisy company and entertaining the three kits. Jayfeather had predicted that they both would give birth in a moon, just days of each other if not the same day.

Silvermist sighed. _One day, I'll have kits. And we'll rule the forest!_

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! I was watching about three movies and typing this, so I'm not very productive :( R&R and see ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. I checked this morning and the views of this story have reached Israel. That's more than I could ever hope for. So, to celebrate (even though I'm sick), I'm posting a chapter! I don't own Warriors, and the father will be revealed...by Chapter 10! Sorry to keep you in suspense, but it's just the way the story is unfolding in my mind.**

* * *

Blacknight crouched down further, his jet black coat blending in with the shadows of the night. He always prefered night hunting, though he was never able to convince Lionblaze or Silvermist to go with him. With one last check of the wind, he sprang, landing squarely on the quail, killing it swiftly and sending up praise to StarClan.

Heaving, Blacknight struggled to pick up the massive bird. He had only heard rumors of such a bird before tonight. It took awhile, with a lot of stopping and just plain dragging it before he got to the enterance to the hollow. Over the four moons he had been here, a lot of work had gone into rebuilding it, with the two elders Dustpelt and Brackenfur supervising.

Poppyfrost was on watch that night, and gasped when she saw the bird. "You caught that? Where?"

Blacknight jerked his head towards the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, unable to speak through all the feathers.

"Do you have more prey out there?" She suddenly asked.

Dropping the quail lightly, the black tom hissed. "I forgot!"

"Go get it," she mewed gently. "I'll watch the quail for you, and tell everyone you caught it."

Blacknight dipped his head. "It's for the queens and elders. Squirrelflight's kits are almost ready to eat freshkill, so maybe they'll be more intrigued by a rare bird." He meowed hopefully before spinning around and racing back the way he came.

* * *

Silvermist yawned and strode out into the clearing. Her jaw dropped in amazement when she saw Poppyfrost.

"Hey, don't just stop!" came the cranky mew behind her.

"Sorry Moletunnel, but look at Poppyfrost!" Silvermist got out of her denmate's way, and watched him have the same reaction.

"Is...is that a quail?" he asked, astonished. Poppyfrost turned around, delight gleaming in her eyes, beckoning with her tail for them to come forward.

"Isn't great? Blacknight caught it! He dropped it off before going to get the rest of his prey." She mewed excitedly.

Just then, Blacknight staggered into the clearing, four mice, a vole, and two shrews hanging from his jaws. Silvermist rushed forward to take some of the load, but he just shrugged her off and laid his catch beside the quail.

"That is amazing!" Bramblestar mewed, spooking Moletunnel. The poor tom jumped, scared out of his fur. Bramblestar blinked apologetically before turning back to Blacknight.

"I planned on giving the quail to the queens and elders." Blacknight mewed respectfully. "Besides that, would you like first pick of the rest?" he offered.

Bramblestar's eyes widened in surprise. Blacknight rushed to explain. "I caught what I did for the queens and elders, but the rest I was going to offer to you, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Briarlight. You are leader, Lionblaze is temporarily deputy, and the other two are our medicene cats. It only seemed right."

Bramblestar nodded, respect in his eyes. "Take it first to the elders and queens. Then to the medicene cats' den. Lionblaze and I shall have the last pick if need be." The leader flicked his tail in dismissal.

Silvermist began picking the mice while Moletunnel picked up the vole and two shrews. "You can't carry this all yourself," the white she-cat mewed around the tails. Blacknight pushed his muzzle into her shoulder for a brief moment before grabbing the quail.

"All right, queens and elders first."

* * *

Dovewing watched her kits carefully, pride in her eyes. They were only a few days old, and already they were trying to opening their eyes. The oldest Bumblestripe named Graykit, after his father, even though it was a she-kit. But Dovewing could see why. The shape of the head and paws reminded her of Graystripe, along with the coloring of her tiny pelt.

The second was a fiesty she-kit, a pale ginger with white patches. She had already managed to bite all of her siblings' tails! They had named her Sandkit, after Sandstorm.

The last two were toms. One was completely gray and fluffy, just like Dovewing. The other was a replica of his father, with long, black stripes. They decided to name them Stormkit and Stripekit. It wasn't until a few days after, when Graystripe and Sandstorm came to visit did the new parents notice what they did.

"It's almost as if we were the only inspiration behind their names," Sandstorm had muttered playfully. Graystripe had been too happy to speak.

Cinderheart laid in the nest next to Dovewing, nursing her three kits. Her and Lionblaze had decided on all prey names, but for good reason. The three kits were named after the prey Cinderheart had prefered while pregnant. Volekit, the oldest, was a ginger tabby tom with muscular shoulders, Shrewkit was a cream-colored tom, and Swallowkit was a pale ginger she-kit. The two gray queens joked that one day they would mix up Swallowkit and Sandkit, for the two were almost identical, except the latter had white patches.

Squirrelflight's head raised from her nest, her nose twitching. "Does anyone else smell quail?" Dovewing sniffed the air, smelling a strange bird.

"I-I think so. I've never smelled it before now." Dovewing responded.

Blacknight pushed through the opening, hauling a huge quail in after him. "Here you go queens!" He mewed happily.

"Blacknight, did you catch that yourself?!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"Yes, and whatever you don't eat will go to the elders. Silvermist is waiting outside the den to take what's left over to them. If you want, I can leave a mouse, a vole, or a shrew as well." He meowed, glancing around.

Cinderheart perked up. "Could I have a vole and a shrew instead? I'll take a bite of the quail, but I'm still craving those two bits of prey." She blinked apologetically.

Blacknight purred, hooking the two bits of prey on his claws and lifting them over to her. "I'm one step ahead of you," he purred before whisking out of the den.

"Well," Squirrelflight mewed, "let's feast to new life!"

"To new life!" the other two queens echoed. Daisy woke up and prodded Brightheart awake. She purred, watching her three kits tumble towards the bird.

* * *

Blacknight collapsed in the middle of the clearing, Moletunnel and Silvermist copying him. It was just barely after sunrise, and all three were exhausted. The rest of the quail had went to the elders, three mice to the medicine cats, and the last mouse and shrew to Bramblestar and Lionblaze.

Thornclaw noticed them, padding over. "Get some rest. You all deserve it. Blacknight, Bramblestar says you won't be need until the sunset patrol, but you two will be need by sunhigh." The older warrior began to pad away before pausing. "Thank you."

* * *

**WHEW! Long chapter. But AWWW! There are now THIRTEEN kits in the nursery, if anyone is curious. R&R, and I'll see you next chapter! (FYI, I just did revisions. I realized I forgot about Brightheart and her kits! My bad...and, for those interested, Seedpaw and Lilypaw are being trained by Bumblestipe and Blossomfall, respectfully.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Still sick! Boyfriend took me on a car ride, and my cold got worse :( Eh, I still love him though. So, last chapter until tomorrow! R&R, and keep trying to guess who the father is! BEWARE! This chapter has cute overload...**

* * *

"GET THEM!" Thirteen kits rushed the clearing, jumping onto two "unsuspecting" warriors.

Silvermist twitched her ear, showing Blacknight to follow her lead. "Oh no!" She rolled onto her back. Blacknight disappeared under several mini cats.

"We got you!" Amberkit yowled in triumph, the other kits yowling with her.

Dewkit tumbled off Blacknight, Snowkit trailing after him. "We're gonna be apprentices soon! Bramblestar is doing it today!"

"Not if you look like that!" Cloudtail wadded through the sea of kittens before grabbing his daughter by the scruff, tossing her towards her mother, who began licking her furiously.

"Hey! Let me down!" Dewkit mewed as Cloudtail threw him after his sister. Snowkit tried to run, but not quick enough as Cloudtail grabbed the tom's scruff and dragged him towards his siblings.

Silvermist gathered up the remaining kits. "Okay, kits, we're gonna have a mock battle." All of their eyes widened with excitement. "Treekit, Firekit, Graykit, Sandkit, and Swallowkit, you'll all be on my team. Toms, you're on Blacknight's. The first team to capture the other team's warrior's tail is the winner. No claws!" She flicked her tail in dismissal before gathering her kits together.

The queens had come out to sun and watch the battle, along with the elders and a few warriors, including the leader himself.

"Okay, Treekit and Ravenkit, you will guard my tail. I will sit here, not running around; it will make my tail easier to guard. Now, Graykit and Sandkit will create a diversion. Just go yowling into the center, try to get the attention of the toms. Swallowkit," Silvermist meowed, turning to the youngest kit, "you will sneak around the edge and grab Blacknight's tail. Be as quiet as you can."

Bramblestar stepped forward. "On your mark." The twelve cats positioned themselves on each edge of the clearing. "Get set." The kittens all dropped into hunter's crouches. "GO!" The kittens rushed forth and hit like two waves, yet the battle was over in a moment.

"I got him!" Swallowkit yowled, her claws lightly digging into Blacknight's tail. He turned around, surprised.

Bramblestar stepped forward again. "Silvermist's team won, congratulations." He dipped his head politely to the she-cat and the five she-kits. "However, I believe it is time that we had three more apprentices."

* * *

"Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan hollared, congratulating the new apprentices. Jayfeather could hear Millie, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg rounding up their new apprentices, heading out to show them the territory before sunset. Sighing, Jayfeather turned back towards his den, surprised that he was able to see it.

"Jay's Wing," came a voice. Startled, Jayfeather watched as Half Moon appeared in front of him, barely more than a glimmer.

"Oh, Half Moon..." he whispered, his heart yearning for the ancient she-cat he once loved.

"_The truth will be found, and unrest will destroy the Clans. The Mist must find the Night, creating the seventh, in order for peace to settle once more upon the lake_." Her voice echoed around the den, the newest prophecy swirling through the air before darkness once returned to the medicine cat's eyes.

_Half Moon...what does it mean?!_

* * *

**There it is! Kitten battle! So, who wants to take a stab at what the prophecy means? R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welp, here we go! I don't own Warriors, only my now 12 OCs (and there will be more, oh yes, there WILL be more), and please R&R!**

* * *

Jayfeather paced the beach, waiting for Bramblestar and Lionblaze. He needed to tell them the prophecy. Once again, he saw Half Moon in his mind, telling him the latest prophecy for ThunderClan. _The truth will be found, and unrest will destroy the Clans. The Mist must find the Night, creating the seventh, in order for peace to settle onto the lake._ Jayfeather suspected that he knew the meaning behind the Mist and the Night.

_But Silvermist and Blacknight came to ThunderClan together, have been inseparable since! How is she to find him_? he mused in his head.

"Jayfeather! Why have you called us away?" The medicine cat could hear the dark tabby's feet pound the ground, sureness in every step. Behind him, Jayfeather could sense his brother's more quiet, but more powerful pawsteps.

"I've been shown a prophecy." He meowed simply, before launching into what had happened to him only earlier that day.

""_The truth will be found?_" What truth was she talking about?" Lionblaze asked, the tip of his tail stirring up leaf mold.

"I have no idea, but I suspect that the Mist and the Night are Silvermist and Blacknight, but I have no idea how." Jayfeather growled in frustration, his claws tearing at the ground.

"Could the truth be about their father?" Bramblestar mewed softly. The brothers froze, turning towards the one they once called father.

"Of course..." Jayfeather whispered. He could sense Lionblaze thinking at such a rapid pace that it was hard to pin down any one thought.

"Who could their father be? He must be some one of interest to the Clans, or else this "unrest" wouldn't be caused." The golden tabby muttered.

Bramblestar stood up. "We must keep this between us until we learn more about what it means." ThunderClan's leader padded away, his thoughts dark with worry.

"Jayfeather...what do we do?" Lionblaze meowed sadly. Hollyleaf had been their sister, making Silvermist and Blacknight their kin. Naturally, they were both upset that yet another prophecy had come forth to ruin the lives of Firestar's kin.

"We watch them. And pray that StarClan will watch over them as well." He muttered, pressing himself against his brother.

* * *

Sol paced inside the old den, it's eerily straight wall causing every pawstep to echo. No one had come to see him yet, not even Lionblaze or Jayfeather.

_Maybe I miscalculated their interest... _he thought suddenly, before banishing it from his head. No, he would just have to come up with another scheme to destroy the Clans.

_I've yet to bother RiverClan_. Purring wickedly, he set off, skirting the edge of Clan territory. _I will never be done with these Clans until they are all rogues!_

* * *

**Uh oh...what's Sol up to? Stay tuned, and I might post again later tonight!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DEAR STARCLAN! 100 views in a week?! I'm celebrating with a chapter! Thank you all for reading my story! And, to my two current followers, I have something special in store for you later on in the story (much later, unfortunately) :) I no own Warriors (I wish) only my OCs. R&R!**

* * *

Yowls of discord rose above the small island.

Mistystar rose her tail, signally for silence. "When was the last time any of you saw them?"

Icewing wailed, Mintfur rushing to her side, trying to calm her. Most of the Clan had guessed that Mintfur was the father of Icewing's litter.

"I last saw them in my den around sunhigh, making a mess." Willowshine meowed uncertainly, grief shining in her eyes. "I told them to find Icewing and to leave my stacks alone." She hung her head. "I should've watched them."

"Yes, you should have!" Icewing stormed across the clearing, anger glaring in her blue eyes. "If you had, my kits would be safe!" she snarled, baring her teeth at the medicine cat.

"ENOUGH!" Mistystar leaped in between the two she-cats. "Icewing, blaming Willowshine will get us nowhere." Mintfur rushed forward, propping up his mate and leading her away.

"I know where they are." Every cat stared around in confusion, unsure of who had spoken. A white-and-brown tabby with long fur stepped into the clearing. He drug his yellow eyes slowly across the clearing, making sure she had every cat's attention.

"Sol, why are you here?" Reedwhisker growled, his black fur fluffing out threateningly.

"I saw a black tom with green eyes leading the three kits away," he began.

"My kits! Oh no..." Icewing buried her muzzle into Mintfur's shoulder, over come with grief.

"I saw him head across WindClan territory, leading the kits. I've seen him in ThunderClan before," he finished, bowing his head.

"He must mean Blacknight!" came a voice from the back.

"We will visit WindClan and ThunderClan, to see if they have the kits," Mistystar responded, sadness gleaming in her eyes.

* * *

Silvermist heard them before she saw them. Three small kits, hiding in some ferns. Two of them were light gray tabbies, while the last was a white she-cat like Silvermist.

They smelled of RiverClan.

"What are you three doing so far from home?" She meowed, shocked.

"I'm Wavekit!" The largest of the two tabbies jumped forward, excitement in his eyes. "This is my brother Beachkit and sister Creekkit. Who are you?" he shot back.

"I'm Silvermist. Where's your mother?" The white she-cat padded forward, sniffing them gently.

Beachkit swatted playfully at her muzzle. "We're playing a game with the strange tabby!"

"Yeah," Creekkit jumped in, "we're hiding from her, and when she finds us, we're supposed to say that this black tom from ThunderClan brought us here." She giggled. "It's such a fun game!"

Blacknight brushed through the undergrowth at that moment.

"There he is!" Wavekit squealed. The three kits rushed the black tom, tackling him.

"Oh no..." Now the kits' scent was all over her brother!

"Whoa! Silvermist, what's going on?" Blacknight struggled to stand up. As quickly as she could, she explained.

"Kits..." Blacknight began, things clicking in his brain, "what did this other cat look like?"

"Like a lion! With a tuffy tail and big ears!" Creekkit squeaked.

"Yeah, and he had big, yellow eyes!" Beachkit put in.

"And he has white, brown, and black fur!" Wavekit ended.

The two warriors gave each other looks of dismay. "Sol!"

* * *

**Bad Sol! Tomorrow, in the next chapter, the daddy is revealed! R&R, and I cannot WAIT to reveal the dad! It's been killing me ever since I began the series. Thank you all again!**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Big Reveal

**Here it is! The big moment! Hope you all guessed wrong, or that you're surprised. I don't own Warriors, only my OCs, and I wish you all happy reading! Who's the father?!**

* * *

"Where's Blacknight? We're going to be late to the Gathering if he doesn't hurry!" Bramblestar growled, lashing his tail as he paced before the thorn barrier. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw were all chattering like sparrows. It would be their first Gathering. Lilypaw and Seedpaw were having a mock battle while their mentors gave suggestions.

Silvermist shuddered. Blacknight had left a little after sunhigh to take the three kits home, and he still hadn't returned. The white she-cat glanced around nervously, hoping to see him slip out of the shadows. _I'll just have to cover for him_, she thought anxiously.

"I-I think he went hunting!" she called to the leader over the clamor.

Bramblestar hissed in exasperation. "Well, he better bring back another quail, because we are leaving without him." Purrs of amusement rose from the assembled cats as they flowed through the thorn tunnel. Silvermist caught a glimpse of Dovewing's face before she hurtled after her Clanmates. _Why does she look scared?_ Silvermist wondered, fear causing her muscles to stretch to their limit as she ran into darkness.

* * *

ThunderClan skidded to a halt beside the tree-bridge, the three newest apprentices gazing around in awe. Silvermist could tell that WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived, making ThunderClan third in the running. Silvermist waited for Amberpaw to jump up before following. The small she-cat padded slowly, her claws digging in tightly to the slippery bark.

"Don't worry," Silvermist mewed encouragingly, "you're doing great. Just a few more tail-lengths to go." Amberpaw nodded furiously, walking a little bit faster. Pausing for barely a second, the young cat took a flying leap off the end of the bridge, landing on the pebbly shore below. Silvermist hopped off the tree-bridge after the apprentice, landing neatly beside her. "That was great for your first time." She purred, and Amberpaw purred back.

ThunderClan split up to share tongues with the other two Clans, but Silvermist hung back, looking for Blacknight or RiverClan.

Rustling in the bushes signaled the arrival of RiverClan, and Silvermist saw Jayfeather's head snap up, his eyes blazing with anger. "Who brings an injured cat to a Gathering? And without treating their wounds?!" The pale gray tabby jumped up and stalked over to the Willowshine, but he only got halfway to her before he stopped, suspicion coloring his eyes. "Why does the wounded cat smell like Blacknight?" he accused the RiverClan medicine cat.

Silvermist ran over to Willowshine, seeing her brother lying in the bushes behind her. "NO!" The white she-cat flung herself at her brother, desperately trying to clean his wounds. He was barely breathing, on the brink of joining StarClan.

"Mistystar!" Bramblestar rushed over to the gray she-cat, shock and anger in his eyes. The other Clans gathered around the small circle, curiosity in their glinting cruelly in their eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled, sliding his long, curving claws out.

Mistystar sighed, grief in her eyes. "He kidnapped three of our kits. We saw him forcibly dragging them, and we could hear their cries from a long ways off."

Blacknight struggled to sit up. "I was trying to bring them home!" he spat, blood spattering the ground. "They were resisting, saying I was ruining their game with Sol!"

"Sol?" Blackstar padded forward, his eyes narrowed. "He's back?"

"Yes," Blacknight replied, his voice weak. Silvermist tried to get him to lie down again, but to no avail. "The kits described him perfectly."

Reedwhisker rushed to face Blacknight, his lips drawn back. "Sol told us that he saw you take the kits across WindClan territory!" Mintfur leaped to defend his Clanmate, hissing at the ThunderClan tom.

"Oh, did he?" Bramblestar mewed evenly. "Did it occur to you that Sol took the kits and blamed ThunderClan? That he was trying to create yet another war between our Clans?" Reedwhisker glared at the dark tabby, not responding.

"Oh, it's very possible." The voice drifted down from the Great Oak. Every cat spun to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at the cats below.

* * *

Hollyleaf paced the luscious meadow, grief flowing through her. _I shouldn't have left them alone to find the truth!_ Hollyleaf took one last took at the island below before leaping down to handle things in her own paws.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Blaring light filled the clearing for a split moment, blinding the surrounding cats. When they could finally see, most thought they were still dreaming. Lionblaze knew otherwise. The cat in front of him looked like Blacknight, from the jet black fur to the green eyes, but this cat was both a she-cat and looked as if she had stars in her fur.

"Hollyleaf?" he whispered, not daring to take his eyes off his dead sister. Jayfeather's head shot up and his eyes widened. Lionblaze knew that he was able to see his sister once more.

"Thank you, for taking care of my kits. However, the truth about their father has been hidden for too long. Sol," she continued, turning her gaze to the frightened cat in the tree, "talked me into being his mate, if just for a night. Well, that one night did it! How dare you treat your son and daughter like this?!"

Sol jumped down, his shock over the dead cat forgotten. "These cats are not my kits! They believe in StarClan!" he yelled.

"Oh?" The StarClan cat smirked. "Then what am I?" Sol froze, taking in her starry fur, before hissing and dashing off into the darkness. Hollyleaf turned to Blacknight, pride in her eyes. "It's not your time to find me in the stars yet, my son." Her soft mew echoed through the clearing as she faded from sight.

"Sol's the father?!" This simple phrase would turn out to be the downfall of Silvermist and Blacknight.

* * *

**Welp, Sol's evil and has two kits now! Yay for him! R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So, Sol is the father, and now there's discord. Bleh :P I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

**Also, if Tinyshygirl125 and Crystalsun00 could PM me, that could be great!**

* * *

Blacknight was vaguely aware of shouts of anger all around him, and of a cat pressing leaves onto his cuts. He struggled to sit up when he heard Jayfeather's stern mew from above him.

"Don't move. You've lost a lot of blood. You and your sister are in trouble." Blacknight saw the gray tabby's blind eyes narrow. "How could Sol be your father?" Dismay filled the black tom, vaguely remembering a starry version of Hollyleaf telling the four assembled Clans the very same thing.

An image of Silvermist floated into his head. _Well...she's got those wide-set, tuffy ears..._ he thought sourly. _And my tail flares out at the end. Are we really that monster's children?_ Blacknight groaned.

"Bramblestar, you must not let these abominations live beside the lake!" Blacknight recognized the deep mew of Blackstar.

"And what would you have me do...kill them?" Murmurs of agreement rose from the clearing. Blacknight heard Silvermist gasp in horror.

"We need to get them back to the camp...now!" Lionblaze crouched next to the black tom, and he felt Jayfeather and Silvermist haul his mangled body over the warrior's shoulders.

"You...you can't carry my weight!" Blacknight managed to gasp. Lionblaze stood up with ease, while Silvermist made sure her brother was on securely.

"Yes, I can. I'm facing a whole clearing of enemies, so I can do everything short of flying and spitting fire." With that, Lionblaze ran straight through the assembled cats with Silvermist next to him. Blacknight heard hisses of astonishment coming from the cats, but he didn't care. The last thing he remembered was Lionblaze jumping onto the tree-bridge.

* * *

The full moon shone above the caves, casting an eerily light on the assembled cats. A ginger tom with startling blue eyes surveyed the cats below from atop a boulder.

"Chestnut! What will we do? What do the signs mean?" A wail rose into the thin air. He picked out a small cream she-cat as the owner of the voice.

"Mercy, it shall be fine." A powerful gray tom strode forward, running his tail soothingly along her flank. He flashed his blue eyes up towards Chestnut. "Our leader will know what to do."

"We will be strong! We have survived thus far! Remember, a group is stronger than any cat alone!" Chestnut called out, inwardly doubting his own words. They had all woken after having the same dream: _Unless the Silver finds the Night, the Clan of rogues shall be forever lost._

_What does it mean?!_

* * *

**Dun...dun...DUNNN! Another group of cats! I had to change my idea a little bit due to family issues...which I'll explain when they come up. R&R, and cya next chapter! (Sorry for the short one)**


	13. Chapter 12

**It has been a long day, but this will hopefully be a long chapter! Today, we'll learn more about Chestnut, Mercy, and Sky, along with the other cats. Also, we may discover what will happen with Hollyleaf's children.**

* * *

The starry black she-cat paced back and forth, anguish echoing in the space around her. Another starry cat, a ginger-and-white tom approached her, coughing slightly to signal his presence. The she-cat glanced up, anguish in her eyes. He rushed to her side, licking her forehead frantically.

"What's wrong, my love?" he mewed, curling up next to her when she sank to the grassy ground.

"My kits...what if they don't understand?" she whispered, her green eyes staring off into the distant blankly.

"Hollyleaf." The tom meowed softly. She turned to face him, her eyes full of sadness. "Blacknight and Silvermist are smart kits. We raised them well. We taught them how to survive, and how to listen to the signs." He murmured, drawing his tongue along her flank peacefully.

Hollyleaf sighed. "Oh Fallen Leaves...I just want them to be safe." she explained. "They need to find those rogues."

* * *

Lionblaze rushed through the forest, Blacknight draped over his shoulders. He had passed out near the WindClan border. Lionblaze had then ordered Silvermist to make sure Jayfeather was making it okay. Stretching his muscles to the limit, Lionblaze jumped over the stream separating WindClan and ThunderClan, barely managing to keep to the black tom slung over his back.

"Lionblaze?" The golden tabby recognized Daisy's mew and changed direction, heading towards her. He burst through some ferns, scaring the cream she-cat.

"What in the name of StarClan happened?" she exclaimed, rushing forward to help Lionblaze carry the unconscious cat. Lionblaze just shook his head, unable to speak due to lack of breath. Without another word, Daisy rushed back to the hollow, signally with her tail for the golden warrior to stay put.

Lionblaze slid Blacknight to the ground, waiting for Daisy to return with another warrior. He eyed the wounded warrior carefully. Blacknight had dried blood surrounding his throat, and dozens of long scratches coursing down his spine, all of which were coated in blood.

The sound of snapping twigs signaled the return of Daisy. He could smell Spiderleg with her. _Figures,_ he thought smugly. There was a rumor flying around that Daisy and Spiderleg were getting close again, even in their older age.

"Help me get him on my back." Spiderleg ordered, crouching down. Daisy and Lionblaze both carefully dragged Blacknight across the older tom's shoulders.

"Lionblaze!" Silvermist rushed to her brother's side, leading Jayfeather into the clearing. She helped Daisy finish securing Blacknight while Lionblaze went to speak to his brother.

"I'll need to treat him as soon as he gets back to camp," the blind medicine cat warned. The four other cats were already disappearing into the distance.

"I know, but what do you think? Silvermist found her brother nearly dead and we all learned who their father is. I guess that solves part of the prophecy, right?" He mewed hurriedly.

Jayfeather began following his patient. "But what does the seventh mean? And how will the truth destroy the Clans?"

"Are you kidding?" Lionblaze exclaimed, rushing forward to match his brother's pace. "Did you hear Blackstar? No one likes Sol, and I guess being his kits means that the Clans must think they're like him."

* * *

"Chestnut, you can't leave us!" Mercy wailed. The ginger tom bowed his head. He had just announced that he would leave with Sky and Pearl to find out what the dream meant.

"Yes, who will lead us while you're gone?" A gray tabby tom stepped forward, followed closely by a heavily pregnant pale ginger she-cat.

"Peak, I understand your concern." Chestnut nodded to the tom. "In my place," he called out to the rest of the assembled cats, "will be Verdant, while Moon shall take over for his father. He knows the basics." The two toms, one a smoky gray and the other black with a white tail, nodded.

"We shall be back in no less than three sunrises!" The powerful gray tom strode forward, giving Moon a simple nod. "Be careful, my son."

"I will, Sky." The black tom responded, his white tail raised in farewell.

Chestnut jerked his head towards a silvery she-cat with white paws and a white-tipped tail. "Pearl! We need to go!" The three cats ran out of the clearing, with the rest of the cats looking on.

* * *

**There it is! Thank you for the 200 views guys! This is amazing! R&R, I don't own, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sup peeps! Let's get rollin'! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Yowls filled the still morning air, echoing throughout the hollow. Silvermist had heard the threat on her and her brother's life, but she still couldn't believe it. Even the kits were getting into the arguement.

"Bramblestar! You can't get rid of Silvermist and Blacknight!" Ravenkit's tiny mew rose above the rest, and the other kits added their voice, rushing over to the white and black warriors. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw all ran over as well, taking defensive stances. Lionblaze began to walk over before his kits hissed at him.

"Leave them alone!" Volekit growled at his father, his siblings nodding furiously.

"Little ones, I'm on your side." He growled back. Silvermist watched in horror as all the kits purred before taking defensive positions again.

"Enough!" Bramblestar stepped forward, eyeing his own three kits carefully. "We will not get rid of these warriors."

"Bramblestar." Silvermist approached the leader. "What are you going to do? By the sounds of it, the three other Clans are going to attack! We can't fend them off forever." She challenged. "May I go on a walk? To clear my head?"

"Yes. In fact, let's all just mull over the situation and we'll discuss it at sunset." The dark tabby stalked off towards the freshkill pile while Silvermist rushed out of the thorn barrier. _Oh StarClan! Show me the answer!_

* * *

"Whoa!" Chestnut slammed to a halt. A distinctive scent hit him. Like woodland with a hint of leaf mold. Sky did the same, sniffing anxiously.

"It's like a border," Pearl mewed hesitantly.

"Yes, it is. Maybe the cats here will know what the dream means." Sky meowed confidently. The older tom gestured with his tail for Chestnut to take the lead once more. Gulping, the ginger cat stepped across the border.

He wasn't the official leader of the rogues, but they all treated him as such. It had all started when Chestnut had found Sky fighting off a fox, trying to protect Moon and Star. Star, Sky's mate and Moon's mother, had been severally wounded and died from her wounds. Chestnut had stayed with the two remaining cats, protecting Moon while Sky went hunting and vice versa.

Soon after, Chestnut found Pearl struggling for life, starving. He brought her in and the three became the best of friends. Whenever they found another cat struggling for life, they would bring them in. Soon, they needed to find larger shelters.

Branch, a brown tom, told them of a hole in the ground where he and his brother, Eagle, had sheltered after a hawk had clawed out Eagle's eye. The dozen cats went, and decided it was perfect. Sky and Moon settled in a den behind a huge boulder. It had a small pool and a sandy floor. Sky was decent at using herbs to heal cats, so he stored the herbs he knew how to use in the back, and he taught his son how to use the herbs.

The rest of the cats slept in the main cave, keeping each other warm. The only two cat's that didn't sleep in the main cave were Sun and Flower. Both she-cats were expecting kits, so they started using one of the two dens that had small entrances. They each had two narrow tunnels, one that led to the bottom of the hole, and another that led to the ground above, like an escape route. But the inside was large and spacious, great for housing queens and elders alike.

Lastly, there was a big, scraggly bush growing at the bottom and a small cave halfway up the the wall across from the main cave. The floor was sandy and cool. There was a large tunnel next to the bush, leading to a large fern on the surface. It's large, arching fronds covered the entrance to the hole.

Chestnut sighed. Four seasons had passed since he found Sky and Moon, yet it still felt like yesterday. The tom was older, but always stood aside for Chestnut to lead. And Pearl was always his consciousness, gently reminding him what needed to be done, like hunting and training. They all needed to participate to keep their skills sharp.

Shaking his head, the ginger tom forced himself to stay focused on the present, nearly tripping over a trailing bramble. Suddenly, one cat scent came across stronger than the others. It was sweet, subtle. Chestnut swerved to follow it, and found a white she-cat sitting by herself, her blue eyes full of sadness.

She whipped around, her eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chestnut. This is Sky and Pearl. So, who are you?" He asked politely, burning to know who she was.

"I'm Silvermist of ThunderClan. And you're trespassing."

* * *

**The rogues and ThunderClan meet! Hope you liked it, and I'll cya next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not posting yesterday! I have been having some personnel issues lately...I'll try to post two today though! Let's see how Chestnut and Silvermist interact! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Silvermist eyed the trio in front of her. It was obvious from the way they stood that the youngest one, Chestnut, was the leader. _He can't be more than six moons older that me!_ It was also apparent to the white she-cat that the three were the best of friends and had been through a lot together. Pearl began to raise a paw, but immediately put it back when Sky (who couldn't have been able to see the movement) rippled his fur. Obviously they knew each other well enough to know what the others would do in a situation like this, and they had their own code.

Chestnut was a ginger tom with striking blue eyes. He wouldn't stop staring at her, but his ears kept swiveling around, like a constant guardian. _They must have been through a lot if they can be on their guard without trying_, Silvermist thought, impressed. Pearl was a light gray she-cat who had deep green eyes, a white belly, white paws, and a white tipped tail. She was glaring at Silvermist, daring the ThunderClan she-cat to attack. Lastly, Sky was a dark gray tom, large and powerful, with deep blue eyes. Silvermist could just make out knowledge buried deep in the depths of his eyes.

"We...we need help interpreting a dream." The leader meowed hesitantly.

Silvermist turned towards Sky. "Who's dream?"

"We all had the same dream, so saying that it was one cat's dream would be a mistake." The older tom mewed deeply, his voice rumbling through the small clearing. Silvermist stared at the three in shock.

"I...well, then, I guess come with me. Jayfeather or Briarlight might be able to help you." She answered, still in shock.

"Who are they?" Pearl asked, suspicion glinting in her eyes.

"Our medicine cats. They receive weird dreams all the time."

* * *

Blacknight shakily got to his legs. He was still sore from last night's ordeal, but he could slowly feel strength seeping back into his body. "Jayfeather? May I take a walk around the hollow? My legs are killing me," he asked hoarsely, his throat parched. The blind medicine cat narrowed his eyes.

"Let's see if you can make it to the lake. I'll grab Bumblestripe in case you cannot make it there and back." Jayfeather walked over to the gray tabby, who was speaking with his four kits.

"Now, kits, you need to go back to your mother. Silvermist will be back soon, and she always visit you kits as soon as she reenters the hollow." He told them sternly. "Blacknight will be fine." Jayfeather whispered in the tom's ear. "In fact, I will be going with him and Jayfeather to the lake so he can stretch his legs.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" Graykit asked, worry in her eyes.

"Now kits, would I ever let anything happen to you or one of my Clanmates?" Bumblestripe asked, dropping playfully into a battle crouch.

"NO!" The four kits squealed, jumping on their father. Bumblestripe disappeared under gray, ginger, and black fur.

"Graykit, Sandkit, Stormkit, and Stripekit! Leave your father alone and come here at once!" Dovewing growled playfully. Instantly, the four kits detached themselves from Bumblestripe and threw themselves at Dovewing.

"Quick," Bumblestripe whispered, "before they realize I'm gone!" The trio rushed over to the camp entrance and managed to leave before the kits caught on.

"That was close," Blacknight teased, trying his best to to keep up. Bumblestipe flicked his tail over the younger cat's ears, purring softly.

The toms got halfway to the lake before Jayfeather stopped, tasting the air. "Tansy," he mewed at last, satisfaction in his voice. "We've been low for a while." The pale tabby stalked off into the undergrowth, and almost immediately the two remaining cats heard a hiss of anger.

Bumblestipe rolled his eyes. "I'll go help him." Sighing, he walked over to where Jayfeather had disappeared.

Blacknight purred slightly, before straightening. A strange scent had drifted across the breeze. Narrowing his eyes and pinning his ears back, Blacknight hobbled towards the scent. He could discern three intruding cats and his sister's scent. A growl rumbled deep in his chest.

The sounds of crashing bracken signaled where the intruding cats were. Bunching his muscles, he leapt through the ferns, crashing into a small gray-and-white she-cat. The she-cat yowled in surprise, sliding her claws out.

"STOP!" Silvermist and a ginger tom yelled at the both time, and both threw their ears back in embarrassment. Blacknight sprang away, hissing. The gray she-cat struggled to stand up, her green eyes full of pain.

The last strange cat, a large gray tom, sprang forward, sniffing her carefully. "It's okay, Pearl. You're fine." He gently nudged her up. "If anything, you'll only be sore for a few days," he joked.

Blacknight stared at the small she-cat anew. _She...she's beautiful!_

Silvermist ran up to her brother. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting! Where's Jayfeather?" She asked suddenly, her gaze darkening.

"He got stuck in some brambles...why?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Note to self...don't mess with the people who view this...'cause I now have had over 400 views! Thank you so much to my supporters! I'm thinking of doing a background story of the rogues...yay or nay, you decide :) you have until October 1st to tell me. If I get more yeses than nos, then I will write about Chestnut and the Rogues! I don't own, R&R, cya at the end, you know the drill :)**

* * *

Chestnut followed the white she-cat and her brother nervously. He had no idea what he could be getting himself into, yet he had this odd feeling that he could trust her with anything. Everything about her captivated him. The way her tail whisked side to side when she walked, the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and the way she was so sure about everything. The ginger tom found it all so...riveting!

He was still angry at her brother, Blacknight, for attacking Pearl, and Chestnut could tell the small cat was angry as well. She kept growling softly, and Sky would have to flick her with his tail to keep her silent. Most days, it felt like Sky had adopted Chestnut and Pearl as his kits, and he was certainly acting like a father today.

"Jayfeather!" Silvermist rushed forward, leaping to help a large gray tabby with black stripes. Chestnut couldn't see what they were doing, but he could hear hissing coming from beyond them. Moments later, the pair drag out a ruffled pale gray tabby who was staring blankly at the ground.

"Thanks Silvermist." The tabby muttered, his jaws full of some leaves.

Chestnut approached the larger tom. "Jayfeather, my friends and I wish to speak to you about a dream we had." The tom stared at him in surprise.

"I'm Jayfeather. I'm afraid Bumblestripe cannot help you with your dilemma, and talking to the wrong cat won't help you either." The other tabby snapped, turning his blue gaze towards Chestnut. The ginger tom's jaw dropped when he realized that the tabby hadn't been blankly staring at the ground, but was blind all together! Bumblestripe purred slightly.

"Jayfeather, play nice before I stick you in the brambles so far that not ever Dovewing will be able to hear you!" The tom joked, taking the leaves from the blind cat. "I'll take these back for you and warn Lionblaze of these cats."

"I'm Chestnut, and this is Pearl and Sky. We live just outside your border with the rest of the cats we take care of." Chestnut mewed, giving the tom some information for this Lionblaze, who must be their leader. Sky stepped forward, eyeing the leaves.

"Is that tansy? I've never seen it grow so well!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

Jayfeather turned, surprised. "Why, yes. I got caught in those brambles trying to fetch them," he responded, flicking his tail at the bramble bush that had tufts of gray fur stuck to them. "Are you a medicine cat?"

Sky shook his head before he remembered that the blind cat could not see him. "No, I have no idea what that is. I just use my knowledge of leaves and roots to help my adopted family whenever one of us is sick or hurt." he explained quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's a medicine cat, which is what I am." Jayfeather mewed simply. "Come. We need to speak in my den."

* * *

By the time the six cats got to the hollow, word had already spread, and the kit army launched themselves at the newcomers. Chestnut fell to the ground by the force of impact. He looked up to see two small kits growling at him. One was a replica of Bumblestripe, so he assumed it was his son.

"Who are you?" The fluffy gray one asked, fluffed out to twice his size.

"Yeah, and why are you hurting Silvermist?" The gray tabby growled, his tiny claws slowly sinking into Chestnut's shoulder.

"My name is Chestnut, young ones, and I have come to speak with Jayfeather. However, if your parents allow it, I would love to see this attack again! I didn't see it coming." He purred, and watched as their eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?!" they squeaked, mischief gleaming in their eyes. Chestnut nodded and they let him up, running off to tell the other eight kits the news. He saw them all scamper away, leaving the three travelers dusty and slightly amused. Jayfeather had disappeared, leaving the three with Silvermist and Blacknight. Chestnut didn't mind, but he saw Pearl make a point to sit as far away from the black tom as she possibly could.

A dark tabby with powerful shoulders strode forward. "My den. Now."

"Yes Bramblestar." The two ThunderClan cats responded, their eyes wide. He spun and walked up a narrow trail that led to a cave. It reminded Chestnut of the Hole. Without thinking, Chestnut ran forward and leaped up onto a spot halfway up the trail. Cats who were in the clearing stared at him in amazement, and even more so when Pearl and Sky followed him in the exact same manner. They followed the leader into the cave, acutely aware of all the eyes burning into their pelts.

Inside it was cool, and Jayfeather was sitting beside a golden tabby and a fluffy gray she-cat. Remembering the kits who attacked him, Chestnut guessed that the she-cat was Bumblestipe's mate and therefore the kits' mother. Bramblestar took his place in his nest, gesturing with his tail for the three newcomers to sit and for Silvermist and Blacknight to sit beside the three others.

"Tell us of the dream." Jayfeather meowed softly. With that, Chestnut told the story of the dream, not knowing that the answer was sitting in front of him.

* * *

**There you go! Little late, but I got it done! R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sup! I might give this story a sequel as well...I might have to. After all, this is only the beginning, and everyone wants to find out about the Rogues, before and after. So we're looking a trilogy. I'll probably post the prequel and sequel at the same time, so look out for both once this story is done! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Silvermist stared at the trio in awe. When they had told her that they all had received the dream, she thought they meant just the three of them. She didn't realize all of the cats they looked after had had it as well! It was truly fascinating...but what did it mean? Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather all looked as if they had eaten crowfood.

Jayfeather padded forward. "_The truth will be found, and unrest will destroy the Clans. The Mist must find the Night, creating the Seventh, in order for peace to settle on the lake. Unless the Silver finds the Night, the Clan of Rogues shall be forever lost_." he whispered. The white she-cat recognized the second half as the part that the rogues had just described, but the first half was lost to her. Lionblaze and Bramblestar stared at her.

"What?" she asked, fear rising like bile in her throat.

"When Jayfeather told us the first part, we assumed the prophecy was for you and your brother." Lionblaze began hesitantly. "But now, this second one mentions Silver and Night. Why are both parts of your name in these prophecies, but only the second half of Blacknight's used?" he finished. The three rogues turned and looked at her with new eyes, like she had grown a second head.

"What does it mean?! And why is Dovewing in here?" she snapped. The gray she-cat looked up, understanding in her eyes.

"Because I can hear them." she mewed simply. She closed her eyes before continuing. "There's a black tom with a white tail sifting through herbs. He's at the bottom of a hole, just behind a large boulder in a cave. It's obvious that this is the medicine cat den. There are two tunnels that lead from the surface to the hole, and each widens before narrowing again. One is empty, while the other has two queens in it. One queen, a pale ginger, is lying on her side. I'm assuming that the black tom is about to help her give birth." Sky's eyes widened in surprise.

"But Sun's not supposed to give birth for another couple of sunrises!" Everyone turned to stare at him before they realized the severity of his statement. "How...how are you able to see my son?" he asked, fear in his deep blue eyes.

Jayfeather's head spun, his blind eyes boring into Sky. "Your son?"

"Yes, Moon. He's the black tom you described. He's the only black cat we have." Sky meowed, his eyes still trained on Dovewing.

"What about Pepper?" Pearl mewed, confused.

"She's speckled. She's more white than black," Sky retorted.

While the two rogues had been bickering, Silvermist had been watching Chestnut, who was deep in thought. Bramblestar raised his tail for silence.

"What do we do?" he asked, tiredness gathering in the depths of his eyes. Lionblaze stepped forward, his eyes thoughtful.

"We do have a war coming up, and an alliance with these cats may prove useful." His eyes glittered excitedly as he rushed to continue. "We could send the elders and kits to live with them, and see if they wouldn't mind sending us some warriors to help. That way, the young and old are protected and not underfoot."

"Lionblaze, are you saying that my kits get underfoot?" Dovewing teased. "I agree, however, if your cats wouldn't mind sending some cats to help us in this battle. It's a lot we're asking for, I know, but this is the 'unrest' described in the prophecy," she warned softly.

Chestnut stepped forward, his eyes blazing with strength in the setting sun. "We will help. We can start right away. It's better to move the kits and elders at night, undetected." Silvermist wondered if that's what he had been thinking about.

Bramblestar jumped up. "We need to keep two of our elders, but the other five may go. Brackenfur and Dustpelt are good at constructing traps and rebuilding. Come back for them in four sunrises. Graystripe and Sandstorm can help with the kits." Bramblestar trailed off, thinking to himself. "We will send the apprentices with you as well. Brightheart and Cloudtail can keep their kits in order."

"Bramblestar, may Blacknight and I help with the transportation of cats? He's still weak from the attack, and I want him safe." Silvermist interrupted. Blacknight glared at her indignantly. "Plus, we have the best control over the kit army." Bramblestar purred, rolling his eyes before nodding once.

"Sky, could you stay here and just travel with our other two elders later?" Jayfeather asked suddenly. The gray tom stirred, curious. "You seem to know some herbs, so I wish to teach you more, in case anything should happen at your campsite after all of this passes over. Don't worry," he added, sensing that Sky was about to object. "I will send Briarlight with the traveling cats. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Her hind legs don't work." He finished, ignoring the gasps of shock that came from the rogues. Silvermist remembered when she had found out. She had been asleep in Briarlight's nest her first day in the hollow, and the she-cat had prodded her awake, telling her that Bramblestar wanted her. Once Silvermist had left the nest, Briarlight hauled herself in, jokingly thanking the white she-cat for keeping it warm. Bramblestar's deep mew intruded her thoughts.

"Let's get to work!"

* * *

Chestnut pulled to a stop, his paws aching. Behind him stood the over two dozen cats who had journeyed with him. "Okay," he called back, "this is our nursery!" He pointed with his tail towards a small opening in the ground, hidden by a low lying bush. Silvermist strode forward, the three queens and ten kits behind her. Pearl rushed into the hole to warn the current queens of the visitors. Silvermist waited until the light gray she-cat came back before leading the kit army into the hole. The kits were too tired to play games or to question what was happening. It had been a long night.

Chestnut skirted the bramble ring that protected cats from falling into the hole, approaching a very large oak with low branches. A small hole was just visible between the roots in the moonlight. "Elders, we have no official den, but please make use of the den that is in there." he meowed respectfully.

A ginger she-cat stalked forward, her green eyes blazing. "And just how is this protected?" she countered, her voice cracked with age.

"It leads into the main hole, so it has two exits. Blacknight, could you go in with them? There's a small ledge in there, perfect for one cat to sit on and keep watch." Chestnut asked, hoping that the black tom would catch his drift. Blacknight nodded, leading the way into the hole.

The last elder to pass him had a large scar on the right side of her face, and the eye was missing as well. Startled, Chestnut stopped her. "What's your name?" he asked politely, not taking his eyes off her scar.

"Brightheart, and it's rude to stare." She started to push past him, but he stopped her.

"We have a cat named Eagle. He's lost the same eye from a hawk attack when he was younger." Chestnut saw Brightheart's good eye widen in amazement. "And he's one of our best fighters."

"I lost mine to a dog pack attack. And if you could send Eagle to talk with me around morning, it would be much appreciated. Maybe we could exchange battle moves," the elder joked before pushing past him once more to disappear in the hole.

Chestnut led the apprentices and Lionblaze, who was carrying Briarlight, to the entrance. "There's a spiral path to the bottom, so be careful," he warned as Lionblaze let Briarlight down. "Briarlight, you can sleep in the den behind the boulder at the bottom. Lionblaze and I will be in the largest cave at the bottom. You five will probably want to sleep under the bush at the bottom." The seven cats nodded before going into tunnel. Chestnut looked up at the sky, seeing the thousands of stars slowly wink out. He had heard this ThunderClan speak of a StarClan, made up of their ancestors.

_Please, whoever you are and if you're up there, watch over us, and help us find the meaning_. Chestnut prayed silently. He turned and went through the tunnel.

A shimmer appeared, just tail-lengths from where he had been standing. The shimmer took the form of two cats, a black she-cat and a ginger-and-white patched tom. _My kits are home_...the whisper was swept up on the wind, carrying it to the sleeping forms of Silvermist and Blacknight.

* * *

**Long chapter! However, I learned something. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were...uncle and niece! Now, I had been worrying about fifth cousins when I decided to add the rogues, but it apparently doesn't matter! Grrr...oh well :) I like my rogues. Which brings up my next point: any one want to add a rogue?**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Why a Rogue: how they came to be one**

**How they found the "RogueClan":**

**And anything else! I feel bad for not letting you guys contribute, so please do! I love my followers, my reviewers, and, heck, my viewers in general! I wrote you an extra long chapter today, so please suggest cats! I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello again. I've been having stress at work and school, so I've neglected my lovely fans for a while, and I'm sorry. I don't own, PLEASE R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Chestnut woke to the sounds of excited whispers. He raised his head groggily and saw that the den was mostly empty, and that the voices were coming from the center of the clearing. Yawning, he stood up slowly, stretching his four legs, before trotting out to see what was going on. What he saw is not what he expected. In fact, the rogue ran up the path to get a better view.

Brightheart and Eagle, a brown tom with an eye missing, were circling each other in the middle of the clearing. It was obvious they were in the midst of a mock battle. The she-cat's head kept snaking back and forth, while Eagle kept rearing up, waving his paws wildly. Suddenly, one of the times that he reared, Brightheart dashed forward, nipping one of his legs lightly. He started to lean a certain way, and Chestnut could see the elder relax slightly. Eagle landed heavily on her, and the she-cat yowled her defeat.

"That was amazing!" she mewed excitedly after Eagle had gotten off her. "I didn't see that coming!"

"I made sure I fell towards your blind side," he meowed apologetically, his eyes shining with her praise. "However, that snaking thing made it difficult! You were always making sure I wasn't in your blind spot!" he countered, swiping at her playfully. "We should do this again. I have a lot to learn, and I wanna be the best I can be!"

Branch, Eagle's brother, ran up to him, congratulating him profusely. Branch had always been afraid that his brother would never fit in, but no one saw that weakness now. Chestnut was unaware that he had company until the being spoke.

"It's good for them to meet another cat like them." Chestnut jumped to see Silvermist gazing at him with her bright blue eyes. "It gives them...hope." Chestnut simply nodded, too in awe to do anything else. She smiled, continuing. "I can see Briarlight training who I can only assume to be Moon. He looks a lot like his father in build." She turned to Chestnut, her eyes questioning. "What happened to Moon's mother?"

"When I found them, they were being attacked by a fox," the ginger tom began, memories swirling in his head. "It had just leapt at Star, Moon's mother, when I got there. I rushed in, helping Sky drive it off. Moon couldn't have been more than three moons at the time. Star died from her wounds." He trailed off, sadness seeping through his body. He felt Silvermist press against him comfortingly. He blinked gratefully at her before continuing. "She told them that she would always be watching over them, as long as they looked to the stars above for guidance. At first, we didn't know what it meant. Then the pair started seeing things."

"Seeing things? Like what?" Silvermist prompted, wrapped up in the story.

Chestnut sighed. "Well, Sky swore that certain leaves seemed to talk to him, telling him that they could heal this and that. He also seemed to know the name without trying. Moon started seeing what he called omens. For instance, he swore he saw a hawk swoop down and claw out an eagle's eye. The eagle then took shelter in a hole with a branch."

"What did it mean?" the white cat whispered in awe.

"Well, when we found Eagle and Branch down here, the meaning became obvious." Chestnut chuckled. "You know, I never used to believe in this stuff. But now it looks like I have no choice."

Silvermist flicked her tail over his ears, purring. "Come on, let's go train an army!"

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, but in two chapters is the battle, and the next one is even more important. Fun fact: Sol talked Hollyleaf into mating with him shortly before she went into the tunnels. Hollyleaf gave birth in the tunnels, and Fallen Leaves helped raise them. All of them wished that Fallen Leaves had been the father, but all knew he wasn't. I'll post again sometime this weekend. Until then, my friends...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry that I haven't been able to post all weekend, but I'm here now. Thank you for all the reviews! You can keep submitting cats, and I will add them in as I go. Two more chapters at most after this :) I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Silvermist licked the tortoiseshell queen's head comfortingly. She could hear Branch, Eagle's brother, pacing outside the den. Sun was further up the den, playing with the kit army and her own three kits, keeping them occupied while Flower gave birth. Briarlight was showing Moon what to do in case anything were to go wrong. Two days had passed since the Clan cats had arrived at the Rogue's camp.

"Okay, Flower, the first kit is coming!" The tortoiseshell queen yowled in pain as wave coursed down her stomach. Briarlight guided out a small bundle, snipping the sac that enveloped it. She began roughly licking the light brown kit. "It's a tom," she gently told Flower. The queen simply nodded, her eyes glazed in pain. Another spasm shook her as another bundle slithered out. Moon grabbed the tortoiseshell she-kit, licking it's fur the wrong way to warm it up.

Flower managed a brief purr, before one last spasm ripped through her. Out slid a very small she-kit. Silvermist reached forward, gently grabbing the small kit's scruff. It barely made a sound, and the she-cat could tell that it was barely breathing. She began rubbing it furiously, trying her best to wake it up.

Branch burst in, purring when he saw two of his kits nursing beside his mate. He stopped when he saw Silvermist trying to revive the light brown tabby she-kit. It seemed like moons. Even the other kits had stopped their game, knowing that something serious was happening. Moon and Briarlight were watching the small kit nervously.

With a tiny shriek, the tiny kit took it's first breath, and everyone took a sigh of relief with it. Silvermist placed the runt beside it's mother, where it began feebly suckling. Branch rushed forward licking his mate fiercely.

"What should we name them?" Flower asked hoarsely, a rusty purr forming in her chest.

"The tom should be Roaringkit, in honor of the Clan cats who helped us." He blinked warmly at Silvermist. "Their ways make sense. Could we name the other two in a similar manner?" he asked Flower.

"Yes, I agree. I think the tortoiseshell should be Blazingkit." Flower mewed, gently touching her daughter's ear with the tip of her tail.

"And I think the last should be Twigkit. She's beautiful." Branch murmured, obviously naming his smallest daughter after himself. The small kit purred, nuzzling her mother's side.

"I think she likes it," Silvermist meowed, warmth deep in her gaze. Sighing, she got up, stretching the best she could in the small space. "Come along you two. Let's get you back to your den. I heard Sandstorm complaining about a thorn in his paw earlier. If you don't heal it, we'll never hear the end of it." She ushered the two young medicine cats out of the nursery, giving the new family some time alone. Once they were out in the hole, Silvermist saw Blacknight charging towards her, Chestnut hard on his tail.

"Sky showed up today with the last two elders, saying it's time to send the other warriors." Blacknight breathed, excitement in his eyes.

"However, he said he wants to see you first." Chestnut finished, confusion radiating from him.

Silvermist dashed off, almost running into the large gray tom immediately. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Silvermist asked, trying to keep up with him as they bounded out of the camp.

"I received a vision the first night I stayed in your camp. A red tom told me to take the Mist to the Pool to bring about the sixth leader of the seven Clans." Sky paused, checking the wind before straying right and continuing. "I asked Jayfeather what the tom meant. He said it was Firestar, their old leader, and that he had received the same dream. He told me to fetch you once I got back and to meet him at the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. He needs to show us something."

* * *

Silvermist skidded to a halt. It seemed like they had run for seasons, but they finally arrived to find the blind medicine cat waiting for them. "Jayfeather," she began, "why are we here?" He motioned with his tail for them to follow him. He turned and walked up a narrow path that led to the lip of a hollow. Silvermist could hear the endless murmur of a small waterfall before she saw it. "Moonpool," she whispered in awe.

"At the birth of the Clans, there were Six." Jayfeather's whisper carried across the wind, echoing in the small hollow as they walked down a path dimpled with many pawsteps from ancient times. "ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and StarClan, of course. One Clan got driven away by twolegs, only to be found again by Firestar many seasons later." He led the two other cats to the edge of the pool. "However, StarClan has decreed that it is time for a new Clan to step forth out of the wreckage that the Darkness left behind. Silvermist, they have chosen you to be the leader of the Seventh Clan."

Silvermist's jaw dropped. "L-leader? I don't know how! Who would I lead?!" She glanced around wildly, as if expecting a whole Clan of cats to emerge from the shadows. Jayfeather simply turned his blind gaze towards Sky.

"You shall be her first medicine cat." Suddenly, it dawned on the two oblivious cats. Of course...it made so much sense now. "Place your noses against the water." The three cats did as such. Silvermist opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing, surrounded by four large oaks with a rock in the center.

"Four Trees?" Silvermist asked Jayfeather, turning to see him off to the side with Sky. The white she-cat looked up at the stars, seeing them swirl around, faster and faster, until she noticed that they were cats rushing down with starlight on their paws.

One cat strode forward, her black fur streaked with stars. "Welcome, my daughter. Nothing like this has ever been done before."

"However, we believe it necessary." A ginger-and-white tom padded forward, followed by a faded white she-cat.

"Half Moon." Jayfeather welcomed the faded she-cat, dipping his head.

"Jay's Wing." She returned, love and warmth in her gaze. "I, the first appointed leader of my descendants, appoint you, Silvermist, to lead the Seventh Clan. I strip you away of the life you have, to prepare you for the nine new ones you shall receive." Half Moon touched her nose to Silvermist's head, and the she-cat could feel the life draining from her, yet she wasn't scared.

Hollyleaf stepped forward. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it to protect your Clanmates and your kin until the very end." Silvermist felt a fire course through her veins, recognizing it as her strong reserve to protect her brother.

Fallen Leaves came forward to replace her mother. "Though I was not your father, I will always be proud of you. With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to guide the young, but also know that the youngest can teach you as well." Silvermist gasped as she felt confusion and fear sweep over her, before calm and resolve brought her peace. These were the last emotions of Fallen Breeze as he died.

A gray queen with darker flecks came forward. "I am Ferncloud, and with this life I give you love. Use it to protect those closest to you." Silvermist struggled as grief swept over her thrice times, and she knew it was from Ferncloud losing three of her kits right before the Great Journey. But the grief was followed by fierceness and pride as the gray queen had protected Birchkit until he was Birchfall.

A powerful gray she-cat padded towards the white she-cat, reminding the latter of Mistystar. "I am Bluestar. With this life, I give you justice. Use it to find the truth, no matter what the cost." Silvermist eagerly drank what she thought would be a painless life. She shuddered to find out that the pain of this life was almost too much. _Will I be able to take another life like that?!_ she thought in horror.

Another white she-cat approached, and Silvermist could hear Sky jump behind her. "Hello Sky. Thank you for watching after our son," she mewed softly, her voice like a gently breeze. She turned back to the young leader. "I am Star, and with this life, I give you protection. Protect the young, weak, and old, but also protect the strong and the ones you love." Silvermist felt agony course through her, the scent of fox all around her, but felt peace settle, knowing her mate and kit were safe. Star turned once more to Sky. "I shall see you both in your dreams, my love."

A dusky brown she-cat bounced forward, amusement in her eyes. "I am Mousefur, and I give you tireless energy with your next life. Use it as you run to protect others, as you run to hunt prey, as you run to fight your enemies, and, most importantly, just as you run." Silvermist felt strength flooding through her veins as soon as the StarClan cat's joke was done, and she felt like she could run around the lake for days without tiring.

A beautiful gray she-cat with a plumy tail gracefully slid forward. "I am Feathertail, Graystripe's daughter. With this life, I give you loyalty to do what it right. Crowfeather loved Leafpool. If he had not broken the warrior code, you would not be before us today. Know that the right thing may not be what is considered right by the rest of the Clans." Fearlessness swept through the white she-cat, and she felt as if she could take on the whole world single pawed doing what she believed is right.

Two more cats stepped forward. One was a powerful gray tom like Sky, while the other was a handsome ginger tom. The gray tom spoke first. "I am Skywatcher. I give you this life for compassion. No matter how tough it gets, remember to show others the same kindness you would expect." Silvermist felt confusion engulf her, and felt remorse for two young cats who picked on her. She felt time speed up, the remorse growing into compassion as they tried to become Clan cats. Compassion swelled to pride in the end. Silvermist suddenly knew that Skywatcher was one of the last and first cats of SkyClan, and those two cats were now warriors in a faraway gorge.

The last cat stepped forward. "I am Firestar. I led the Clan before Bramblestar. I never got to meet you or your brother, but know this: I am very proud of you both. With this final life, I give you faith. Even when the road gets tough, remember us up in the stars, and you will find your way." Silvermist gasped as she went through Firestar's life, beginning with his kittypet roots until he lost his last life fighting the ghost of his former enemy. And throughout it all, Silvermist knew he never wavered from his faith in StarClan once he knew they were there.

Star and Skywatcher approached Sky, speaking to him in low voices. Jayfeather listened quitely for a moment before starting. "From this day on, you shall be known as Skylooker. Watch the skies, as Skywatcher once did, and serve your Clan well. You will meet with me at Moonpool every half moon, and I will further your training. Bring your son, and may the stars light your path."

Skylooker's new name spread through the starry ranks, and a look of pride and determination set his face. Suddenly, Firestar waved with his tail for them to be silent. "Silvermist, from this day on, until you join us in StarClan, you shall be known as Silverstar. Lead them well." Silverstar's name swept through the cats assembled, and the white she-cat found herself waking up by the pool, her limbs stiff with cold.

Skylooker turned towards his new leader. "We must get back and appoint a deputy." Jayfeather nodded, leading the way out of the hollow.

"Silverstar, you mustn't tell anyone of what you saw. You too, Skylooker. Now, leave. I shall spread the news. What will you name your Clan?" he asked suddenly, something glinting in his blind depths.

Silverstar looked up at the night sky, loving how peaceful it was. "NightClan."

* * *

**Whooo! Finally! Naming ceremonies coming up along with large battle, then that's it! But don't worry, I'll work on the next installment soon :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Please do not be afraid to review! Cat submissions are still available, and only ONE chapter left after this! The next story still needs a name, but I will reveal what it is next chapter. For now? Naming ceremonies! It is time for you to meet ALL of the Rogues! R&R, and see you at the end!**

* * *

Silverstar wearily padded into camp, exhausted from her travels. She began her decent to the bottom of the cave, and almost fell when Skylooker nudged her. She gave him a questioning glare, blue eyes searching blue eyes. He had stopped her beside one of the unused caves towards the top which had a small ledge that jutted away from the path over the clearing below. She instantly understood. Breathing deeply, she padded out on to the ledge, her warrior ancestors blinking out as the sun rose above her. _Please...give me guidance._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Instantly, all of the original Clan cats rushed into the clearing below, tails bristled and confusion in their eyes. Chestnut and Pearl ran out of the main den, swinging their heads back and forth in confusion. The elders grumbled as they stalked out of their den, their sleep disturbed. Suddenly, thirteen kits burst out the nursery, scrambling to get a good spot. The four queens rushed after them, dragging them back towards the nursery.

"But Squirrelflight! We can catch prey! Ravenkit and I caught one just yesterday!" Treekit wailed, Ravenkit and Firekit nodding their heads enthusiastically in agreement. The other ten kits were doing the same with their mothers.

Branch stood by the entrance of the nursery, staying close to his mate and kits, and he purred in amusement as Sun's three kits, Rain, Ground, and Air all hid behind him to escape their mother.

"Silvermist, what's going on?" Chestnut called out. Silverstar felt something settle in her. She had to do this. It was her destiny.

"Rogues and Clan cats! Last night, I was called away to Moonpool. I have received nine lives, and they have named me Silverstar." All of the elders snapped their heads in her direction, suspicion glittering in their eyes. The apprentices and kits watched her in awe, like she was about to grow wings. The rogues, however, just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nine lives? I thought that was just a myth!" Pearl called out, disbelief echoing around the hollow.

Skylooker strode forward, power in his steps. "I was named a medicene cat by StarClan, with Jayfeather and Silverstar as my witnesses. I can also testify that StarClan named her leader of the future NightClan."

Lionblaze jumped up, triumph shining in his eyes. "The two prophecies!"

Moon coughed slightly, to get everyone's attention. "_The truth will be found, and unrest will destroy the Clans. The Mist must find the Night, creating the seventh, in order for peace to settle onto the lake. Unless the Silver finds the Night, the Clan of rogues shall be forever lost. _Is it not obvious?" he recited, excitement causing his fur to fluff out. "The truth of Silverstar's father is causing this huge battle. Silverstar named her new Clan NightClan, creating what one can only assume to be the seventh Clan. We are meant to be this Clan if we want to survive and if peace is to ever settle on the lake."

Chestnut ran up the ledge and stood beside Silverstar. The latter could see the crowd of cats visibly relax. "Our dream told us that only Silver could keep us together. Well, here she stands. Silverstar," he turned towards her, his deep blue eyes boring into her own, "I will gladly join NightClan."

Shock rippled through the rogue cats. "Will we have to get weird names like yours? How do we know that we can trust you? We did just fine on our own!" A small cream she-cat was staring at the Clan cats with wild, scared eyes, her long claws sliding out of their sheaths.

"Mercy, we will be fine. Pepper and I will protect you, won't we?" A small but powerful white tom nudged her slightly with his nose, warmth shining in his eyes.

"Of course!" A black-and-white speckled she-cat dashed forward, pressing her pelt against Mercy encouragingly. "Salt and I will never stop watching out for you. Plus, it might be cool to get another part added on to our names!"

Eagle stepped forward, eying his brother before speaking. "I wish to join NightClan. Fighting together in a group makes sense, especially if you all know the same moves and can coordinate attacks." Branch nodded, signally his approval. "My brother and his family will also join the new Clan. If the rumors are correct, his kits already bear Clan names."

Silverstar nodded in agreement. Several rogues had not spoken yet. A gray tabby tom stood up, staring down a few of the members who had not spoken. Silverstar recognized him as Peak, Sun's mate and the father of her three kits. "Four seasons ago, Chestnut found Sky, Star, and Moon, struggling for life. Star passed, but Chestnut helped Sky and Moon survive. Chestnut saved Pearl from starvation. He helped Shadow, Brick, and I escape from a vicious dog. He found Branch and Eagle here, in these caves, and brought the rest of us here to live in protection! We took in cats who were starving, alone, scared." Every cat was focused on him, their eyes large.

"If Chestnut says he will join, then so will I! He has never let us down before! And if he trusts Silverstar to lead us, then I say lead on, Silverstar." He bowed his head toward her, his deep mew echoing in all of the caves.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forth, her head bowed in shame. "You have brought up a fair point, Peak. Colbalt, Verdant, and I will join NightClan."

"Thank you, Sapphire. Is there any cat who does not wish to join NightClan?" Chestnut asked, worry in his eyes. He did not want to see his family fall apart.

No cat spoke up.

"Is there any cat who does not want a new name?" Silverstar called out, thinking of Daisy and Millie.

Again, no answer.

"Then I shall begin with the naming ceremony!" Cheers followed the new leader's statement.

"I shall name you all at once. Chestnut, come with me." They bounded down the slope together, coming to a halt in the center of the clearing. "Future NightClan, do you promise to uphold the warrior code in all that you do?"

"I do!" The answer resounded off every surface, and as if hundreds of cats were responding.

"Then, by the powers invested by me in StarClan, I shall give you your warrior names! Chestnut, from this day on, you shall be known as Chestnutfire. StarClan respects your leadership and loyalty, and we welcome you as the first offical warrior of NightClan." She placed her muzzle on Chestnutfire's head, and he licked her shoulder, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Pearl, from this day on, you shall be known as Pearlsky. StarClan honors your determination and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior to NightClan." On and on she went, with cat after cat getting their new names. Sapphire became Sapphiresun, Verdant became Verdantgaze, and Colbalt became Colbaltdash. When Silverstar named Eagle Eagle-eye, she saw his one eye form a tear, knowing that his name was not meant as an insult, but as a victory cry. Branch became Branchclaw and Flower became Flowerpetal. Branchclaw purred when he heard his mate exclaim that her name was possibly too pretty for a warrior.

Shadow, Brick, Peak, and Sun became Shadowpelt, Brickheart, Peakstone, and Sunchase, respectively. Throughout all these cats getting their names, four cats kept trying to get their warrior names as well.

"Silverstar, you have to name us now! You've named everyone but us!" Salt demanded, Pepper, Mercy, and Moon all standing beside him.

"Well, you are too young to be warriors. Instead," she interrupted their groans, "you shall be made apprentices. From this day on, until they receive their warrior names, these three cats will be known as Mercypaw, Saltpaw, and Pepperpaw." She flicked her tail to silence Moon, who was about to protest.

"Chestnutfire, you have led these cats for many moons. You shall apprentice Saltpaw. Teach him your patience and your leadership skills." Saltpaw quivered as he stepped forward to his new mentor, awed that he got his former leader as a mentor. They touched noses, and sat down.

"Pearlsky, you led beside Chestnutfire for many moons. You shall apprentice Pepperpaw. Teach her your calm and your skill at hunting." The new pair touched noses then sat down.

"Mercypaw, I want you to be able to trust me, more than anything. So I will mentor you myself." Gasps rose up from the assembled cats. Mercypaw just stared at Silverstar with round, scared eyes. "I will try to teach you my reserve and some of my leadership abilities in hope that you will learn that being scared is not the answer." She touched noses with her apprentice before sending her to her denmates.

"Moon, come here." The black tom padded forward, his white tail dragging on the ground. "You have expressed an affinity for healing the wounded and sick. Skylooker, your turn."

The gray tom approached his son, pride in his eyes. "Moon, from this day on until you receive your full medicene cat name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. I know that you are older than an apprentice, but there is much you do not know. You will receive your full name in three moons time at the latest." Moonpaw straightened his tail, obviously delighted to be last.

"Usually, in the Clans, we would shout the name of the newly named," Lionblaze began hesitantly, "but that would be too much for one cat to say in this instance."

Blacknight came to stand beside his old mentor. "How about just shouting NightClan instead?" Lionblaze nodded, satisfied with Blacknight's answer.

Silverstar purred before calling out her new Clan's name. "NightClan! NightClan!" The rest of the cats joined in, even the elders in kits. The name echoed off the walls of the hollow, and it reverberated down to the lake.

Jayfeather lifted his head, smiling. He turned his blind gaze back towards his leader. "Bramblestar, I hate to say it, but told you so."

* * *

"There is one more ceremony I need to perform. I say these words before all of NightClan so that StarClan will hear and approve my choice." Silverstar paused, thinking. Chestnutfire would be the obvious choice, but he did not have the knowledge of Clan life to help the Clan grow. Suddenly, it hit her. "Blacknight will be our first deputy."

Blacknight balked when he heard his name called. "Wh-why me?" he asked.

"Simple. You are a Clan cat and know how to organize patrols. You are my brother, so I do not have to worry about a coup. Lastly, I trust you with my life. I know that I can count on you." Silverstar beamed at her brother as the NightClan shouted his name in approval.

"We need to sort out dens." Blacknight began, drawing cats closer to him. "Queens, could you take the kits to go find moss for the new nests? Bring it all down here as you go. Apprentices, I need you to clear out the old bedding." He dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

"Elders, I need you to go to the oak that sits next to the entrance to your cave. You're leading battle training today." He saw Sandstorm smiled, and he prayed for whatever soul got stuck with her.

"Skylooker, Moonpaw, go find herbs. All of them. We have a battle soon, so we need to be ready. Briarlight, keep tabs on the supplies that they bring in." The father-son team dashed off to count what they had with Briarlight dragging herself after them.

"Now, I believe we should stick with the cave assignments as they are now. Silverstar gets the cave with the ledge, us warriors sleep here on the main level, apprentices get the hazel bush, medicene cats get behind the boulder, and the nursery and elders' den are the same. Agreed?" The remaining cats murmured their agreement, not taking their eyes off of him.

"Right. Pearlsky, Sapphiresun, Verdantgaze, Brickheart, and Shadowpelt go see the elders for training." The five cats tooks off towards the oak tree outside.

"Now, Silverstar and I will each lead a hunting patrol. I will take Colbaltdash, Branchclaw, and Peakstone. You take Chestnutfire and Eagle-eye. Lionblaze," he turned towards his former mentor, "when the kits and apprentices get back, start showing them where the nests go. You're good at that, right?" he joked, referring to his first day as an apprentice. Lionblaze flicked him with his tail.

"Alright, alright. When they're done, take everyone up to the training session. Everyone needs to learn. Teach the kits small stuff." Blacknight ordered, his tongue getting dry from all the talking.

"Yes sir." Lionblaze purred, before rushing up to Highledge to keep watch.

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone was tired but triumphant. They now had a freshkill pile situated under Highledge, keeping the prey protected from rain. All of the cats had new nests, and the herb store was filling up. One more thing had to be done.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Most of the cats were already in the clearing, sharing tongues after the rough day, so they looked up towards their leader, curiousity stirring them to sit up.

"ThunderClan is housing their young and old here, but at a cost. They wished for us to send them some warriors to help with the upcoming battle. Tonight, three warriors will sit their vigil. They will also stay behind and protect the camp with Blacknight and two of the queens and the elders. Any volunteers?"

"I will!" Branchclaw called out. "I wish to stay with my kits. I know I will fight harder knowing that I am fighting for them." The queens purred their approval along with most of the Clan.

Pearlsky stepped forward. "I will stay behind as well. I know a few places for traps." She padded over to Branchclaw. Silverstar nodded her approval, searching the crowd for another volunteer.

"I will stay behind, but for two reasons." Sapphiresun meowed. "First, I feel a responsibility for the rambunctious lot you so adequately named the Kit Army. I do not wish for any harm to come to them. Second, I believe that I am expecting kits soon myself, and I know their father would not want me to get hurt." Yowls of congratulations rang through the hole, and Eagle-eye leaped towards her, covering her with licks. He paused only long enough to say he would stay behind as well.

"Then it is settled!" Silverstar caterwauled above the clamor to get the Clan's attention again. "Blacknight, Pearlsky, Branchclaw, Eagle-eye, Sapphiresun, the queens, kits, and elders will all stay behind. Briarlight, I need you to stay behind as well, if only to make sure the kits stay in line." The she-cat purred in agreement. "The four volunteers will sit their warrior vigil tonight, which means they may not speak until sunrise. The rest of us must go to bed. Tomorrow, we go to battle."

* * *

**There you go! You have now met all of the existing Rogues, but more may come if you add them? Anyways, format for submissions was a few chapters ago, but I will not judge you as long as you tell me Name, Age, Fur Color, and Personality AT LEAST! I love you all, and keep reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise the next chapter will have excitement in it, as it is the last of this book. Stay tuned :)**


	21. Chapter 20 - The End of Book 1

**Hello peeps! Where are my usual reviewers? I miss you guys :( Tinyshygirl125 and Crystalsun00, I miss you guys! This is the last chapter! The next book is ****The Terror Inside****, so keep an eye out for it! Thank you all for toughing it out with me! I appreciate every single person who views each chapter, and it makes my world go 'round! R&R, I don't own, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Chestnutfire woke to a paw prodding him lightly in the side. He opened his eyes to see Silverstar standing over him. "Come," she whispered, "I wanna speak with you before the others wake up."

He nodded, getting up carefully so he did not disturb Peakstone. He led her out of the den and up the spiral path, nodding at the four warriors who were keeping vigil. Once outside the thorn barrier, he swung left, aiming for the Climbing Oak, as it was so deemed after yesterday's training session. He leaped gracefully on to one of the lower, wider branches, leaving room for Silverstar.

She jumped up beside him, her blue eyes sparkling with...something.

"What's wrong, Silverstar?" he asked, sensing that their walk was more than just for the pleasure of each others company. She turned towards him, and that's when he realized what it was: failing hope.

"I...I don't know if I can lead this Clan," she whispered, her claws tearing chunks out of the tree branch. He brushed his tail over her forepaws lightly, stopping her.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not fall out of this tree due to your anger." She purred slightly, but it was broken and forced. "Silverstar," he began, "I trust you with my life. Ever since I ran into you a few days ago, I've felt as if something in my life was finally certain. No more struggling to find an answer, no more barely hanging on." Her blue eyes were boring into his, hanging on to his every word. He carefully twined his ginger tail with her white one. "If we make it through this battle, I would like nothing more than to be your mate. I know," he forced himself to turn away from her surprised eyes, "that it's sudden, and that we've only just met, but I feel as though I have known you all my life." He trailed off, realizing he was rambling.

Chestnutfire felt her press into his side, purring. He looked at her, shocked. "It's nice to know that I wasn't the only one who felt that way," she purred at him. "Could we just enjoy the morning a bit?" He nodded, too pleased to speak.

They sat there on the branch, watching the sun peak out over the tree tops. They listened to the birds wake up and begin their morning songs. They watched a pair of squirrels play a game of chase on the ground below. Finally, when the sun had finished clearing the horizon, Silverstar stood up.

"I believe it is time to go to battle."

* * *

The clearing was full of activity when they returned. Thirteen of the kits were in a mock battle with the warriors, practicing ambushes. The eight warrior apprentices were having a mock battle of their own, the ThunderClan cats teaching the other three a few helpful moves. Silverstar made a small note to remind them that they were staying behind per Bramblestar's orders. She saw the tails of Pearlsky, Branchclaw, Eagle-eye, and Sapphiresun disappear into the warriors den, their vigil over.

Blacknight waved his tail at the pair, signalling them to come over. He was sitting beside Skylooker, Moonpaw, and Briarlight.

"What's up?" Silverstar inquired, Chestnutfire hard on her heels.

"Bramblestar told us to leave all apprentices behind, correct?" Blacknight began. The NightClan leader nodded. "So that means Moonpaw and Briarlight must stay here."

"But I am not an apprentice!" Briarlight interrupted, smashing a front paw into the ground in anger.

"Briarlight, Jayfeather is still alive, and will be your mentor until he either retires or dies. You have to stay behind. Besides, you can teach Moonpaw more about herbs. Think of it as practice for when you get your own apprentice." Briarlight narrowed her amber eyes, glaring at the leader. Just then, Graystripe barged into the group.

"Now, wait. Are you trying to get away from me?" he scolded lightly, cuffing her ears softly. Briarlight turned her glared to her father before sighing.

"Never, Graystripe. If you keep eating the way you do, it will be impossible to run away from you!" she teased, dragging herself over to him. "Okay, Silverstar, I'll stay behind." The white she-cat dipped her head in thanks.

Just then, there was a slight tugging at her tail. She spun around to find Firekit staring up at her with large, round eyes.

"You said that only two queens will stay...who?" the small she-kit asked. Silverstar paused. She knew there were five queens, and that they would need at least two to stay behind, but which three could be pulled away from their kits?

Dovewing approached, a sense of calm settled in her eyes. "I will stay behind with Flowerpetal. Sunchase has agreed to go with Squirrelflight and Cinderheart into battle. I can hear what's going on from here, so I'll be able to keep everyone updated here."

"Thank you, Dovewing." Silverstar pushed her muzzle into the gray she-cat's flank briefly. It was time that the battle group moved out.

"Silverstar!" Dovewing called her back, her eyes now dark with worry. "You must hurry...I think the attack is meant to happen tonight at moonhigh!" Silverstar nodded, rushing up the spiral path until she stood upon Highledge.

"Cats of NightClan! It is time for us to leave! All apprentices are to stay behind, but do as Dovewing tells you! With her sharp hearing, she'll know if we need you as back-up." All eight apprentices, along with Moonpaw and Briarlight, gazed at their leader determinedly. "Dovewing and Flowerpetal will stay behind, along with the elders, kits, apprentices, and five of our warriors. May StarClan light your path! The rest of NightClan, it is time!" With that, she sped up the slope, focusing on her breathing and getting all of the cats there in time, before it was too late.

* * *

The sun had just set when the NightClan army arrived at ThunderClan's camp. Lionblaze took the lead with Squirrelfight and Cinderheart at his heels. In the clearing, Bramblestar stood waiting with Jayfeather.

"Ahh...so here is the mysterious NightClan." Bramblestar whispered, confusion rolling off him in waves.

"Yes, sir. I am now Silverstar, leader of NightClan. Blacknight is the deputy, but away at camp. Skylooker is my medicene cat, and he is training his son, Moonpaw, to be a medicene cat as well." Silverstar mewed carefully, the weight of leadership finally resting heavily on her shoulders.

"I thought medicene cats were not allowed to have kits." Bramblestar focused his gaze on Skylooker, but it was Chestnutfire who responded.

"Well, he had Moonpaw before he was a medicene cat, and StarClan still accepted him, did they not?" The ginger tom stated openly, earning a small purr out of ThunderClan's mighty leader.

"Yes, indeed they have. Who am I to judge? Welcome. Let us get you some nests-"

"There's no time. Dovewing overheard the plans." Bramblestar raised an eyebrow. "The attack is at moonhigh." Silverstar bowed her head, giving Bramblestar control of her forces. He nodded once, before issuing orders.

"You." He pointed his tail at a black she-cat with strange orange eyes. "What is your name?"

"Shadowpelt, sir."

"Good. Now go wake up the warriors. Tell them your name and that the battle is almost upon us." She nodded once before disappearing under a tangle of branches.

"We need to split up, to attack them at different fronts." Bramblestar began, before Silverstar cut in.

"I'm sorry Bramblestar, but I may have a better idea."

* * *

The cats slunk into the camp silently, not noticing the fact that there was no guard posted. Some of them were lean from constant running. Others were slick from the oils of the fish they ate. And still others were a bit heavier on their paws, used to pine needles muffling sound. They didn't belong here, but that didn't matter. All they knew was that the two abominations had to die. Blackstar padded forward, signally with his tail for a few to follow him. They approached the fallen birch that took up most of the clearing. They pushed through the branches, one of them hissing silently when a branch snapped underpaw.

The sleeping bodies of dozens of cats could be seen once they were in the den. Blackstar smiled wickedly. He began to search for the black and white coats of his targets.

Out in the clearing, two more groups had broken away from the main attack group, one aiming for the apprentice den and one towards the nursery. Mistystar gazed at the ground sadly. She didn't want to hurt the kits, but they all knew that if they held the kits hostage, Silvermist and Blacknight would surrender. Yet...she sniffed around the nursery. Something smelled off.

Onestar stalked up to the apprentice den. He knew there were only five apprentices, but he brought seven warriors with him, just in case. Better to get the pesky apprentices out of the way sooner rather than later. Oh, he wouldn't kill them, unless they kept trying to escape. A few of his warriors stopped, confusion cluttering their faces. He stopped as well.

Blackstar couldn't spot them. Maybe they were in a different den...

Lionblaze hopped up. "NOW!"

Suddenly, the warriors den exploded with snarling cats, with Lionblaze blocking the exit. Blackstar yowled as he lunged at the golden warrior, furious that his plan failed.

Mistystar squeaked in surprise as a large gray shape jumped out of the shadows and landed on her shoulders. She turned to see the furious blue eyes of Cinderheart. "I cannot believe you were going to attack kits!" Cinderheart screeched as she tore her claws along the RiverClan's leader back. Mistystar stared helplessly around as she saw her few warriors taken down by Squirrelflight, Daisy, and...a cat she did not recognize. _Has ThunderClan recruited rogues?!_

Onestar couldn't believe his luck. Just when he thought he had captured Silvermist in his claws, a ginger cat had jumped out of the apprentice den and attacked him! He could tell by the smell that he was a rogue, and that just irked Onestar more.

He glanced around, frustrated, as he saw countless rogues fight side by side with ThunderClan. _I cannot believe ThunderClan would stoop so low!_

"STOP!" Immediately, the rogues and ThunderClan cats defeated their opponents to look towards Bramblestar who stood atop of Highledge. Behind him stood Silvermist.

Humiliated, Blackstar looked around to see every single cat defeated in some way, shape, or form. He focused his eyes on Silvermist, hatred stirring his blood. This cat was the spawn of his most hated enemy!

"Cats of all Clans! I come here tonight to announce the formation of a new Clan!" Silvermist called out, her eyes shining with triumph. The three leaders looked at each other, confused.

"StarClan has appointed me leader of NightClan, the seventh Clan. Blacknight is my deputy and is at our camp. I also received my nine lives two moons ago." Silvermist continued, though Mistystar figured she would be Silverstar now.

"What if we do not believe you?" Onestar called out, hatred brimming in his soul. At this, Jayfeather came out of his den, followed by another rogue.

"I was there for her naming ceremony, along with Skylooker, the new medicine cat of NightClan." Gasps rose from the assembled cats as a pearly light shown in the bare spot in front of Jayfeather. A ghost-like cat appeared, white with dark green eyes, faded to almost nothing. Blacknight recognized her as one of the StarClan cats who had saved his Clan in the Great Battle.

"I am Half Moon, the first Stoneteller. I was the first official leader of my descendants, which includes you, my children. My family left the lake and went to the mountains, forming the Tribe of Rushing Water. Some of my Tribe went off to find better living conditions, finding a forest faraway. They made five Clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. The cats who died there were not all able to find there way back to my ancestors, so they formed what you know as StarClan. These were the six original Clans." Every cat was hooked on her speech, though many did not recognize the name SkyClan.

"SkyClan was driven away, scattered, but a young Firestar left with Sandstorm to rebuild them in a gorge upriver of RiverClan's old hunting grounds." Mistystar's eyes widened in surprise. "You all moved back to my old home, and so I helped you when the Great Battle arised. However," the she-cat paused, anger in her eyes, "you deemed two cats worthy of death over something they could not control?!" Lightening crackled in the sky.

"I gave this cat power to lead her own life, showing her cats who would accept her! She is the sixth leader of the seventh Clan!" The clearing lit up with a flash, then she was gone. The cats stood stunned, blinking away the blue spots the flash had created.

Silverstar stepped forward, anguish in her eyes. "It hurts leaving the Clan that took me, but I will do so if it is the will of StarClan. We are a new Clan, but we have strong ties. We will be victorious. By this sunhigh tomorrow, any cat who wishes to join should be at Moonpool."

"Wishes to join?" Mistystar shoved her guard off, standing up to face the new leader. "You would take away our warriors?"

"Not by force!" Silverstar rushed, leaping down to walk among her former attackers and Clanmates. "I only say what i do to give cats an option. I do not want to force the new Clan upon any cat." She stopped beside a ginger tom, twining her tail with his. "I do not need cats, for I already have a whole Clan of cats, don't I?"

Yowls of agreement came from all of the rogues and several of the ThunderClan cats.

"Leave us. You have no purpose here." Bramblestar flicked his tail, dismissing the intruding cats.

* * *

Sun broke over the small clearing, hardly any sign of last night's struggle visible. Lionblaze and Squirrelflight exited the warriors den, exchanging embarrassing glances as they realized they had both come out to give out orders for the new day.

Silverstar dashed up the ledge leading to Bramblestar's den, coughing slightly to signal her presence. The two cats in the clearing ran up to join her.

"Bramblestar, it's time my Clan and I left. We will send back your cats tomorrow, if that is okay, or we could send them now. Dovewing is undoubtedly listening." Silverstar joked, her blue eyes sparkling.

The dark tabby gazed at his mate. "Go fetch Bumblestripe, please." Squirrelflight nodded, dashing off to find the tom.

"Lionblaze," he turned to the tom he once called son, "go get Cinderheart." The golden warrior shot his leader a curious glance before rushing off to find his mate.

"Bramblestar?" The ThunderClan leader turned his amber gaze to the NightClan leader. "What's going on?"

Bramblestar sighed, worry shining in his eyes. "Kits are too young to decide on their own. It is common knowledge that the kits adore you and Blacknight both." Silverstar nodded, still unsure of where he was going with the conversation. "So, their parents will decide if we shall let them choose, send them to you, or keep them here." Suddenly, Silverstar realized just who Bramblestar had summoned.

The two summoned cats entered the den, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight right behind them. Bramblestar began to describe what he had just explained to Silverstar. The moment he finished, Jayfeather rushed into the den, Sunchase behind him.

"Bumblestripe, I visited Dovewing in her dreams, and she told me to tell you that she was okay with sending the kits away." Jayfeather explained the gray tabby. "She says that Sunchase will help look after any kits, with the help of Flowerpetal."

"That's right." Sunchase mewed, excitement in her eyes. She turned towards Bramblestar. "If you send the kits now, Flowerpetal and I will watch them, though I suggest waiting until they are apprentices to send them." Her golden eyes flashed. "It's better to know your mother and father fully before you leave them."

Squirrelflight nodded, grief filling her eyes as she glanced at Lionblaze. Bramblestar looked thoughtful.

"I want my kits to decide!" Cinderheart announced, Lionblaze nodding. "Cinderpelt never got a choice, and I did. I know the value of a choice. I will let them choose when they are ready." Jayfeather nodded, his eyes thoughtful.

"Once every cat has made their decision, I will try to contact Dovewing to get the kits' answers." Cinderheart nodded, tears shining in her eyes. Lionblaze wrapped his tail around her shoulders, proud of her for making such a sacrifice.

Squirrelflight looked Bramblestar deep in the eyes, thoughtful. She rushed over to Jayfeather, whispering furiously in his ear. He jumped, staring at her confused. "Really?" he asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"I...I think so." She shuffled her paws, looking embarrassed.

"Come with me real quick." The pair left, confusion brimming in the room.

"I, uh, wouldn't mind sending my kits to live with NightClan. I love them too much to let them stay this close to the lake with this much tension." Bumblestripe stood up, stretching out his legs quickly before lying down again. "Bramblestar, if they wished to return, would you welcome them?"

Bramblestar widened his eyes in surprise. "Why, of course!" Relief settled in the gray tabby's eyes, his shoulders slumping as well.

Silverstar started when Squirrelflight rushed in, speaking in hushed tones to Bramblestar. His eyes lit up immediately.

"We shall send our kits over at once! We trust them well enough. Squirrelflight is expecting kits again!" Silverstar stared at her former leader. "That's not to say that we don't love them," he hastily tried to explain.

"Ever since I arrived at the Hole, those kits have talked of nothing but staying. I will miss them, but I can tell they belong there. Plus, we will see them at Gatherings." Squirrelflight explained, slapping her tail-tip against Bramblestar's muzzle. "Sunchase, please make sure they behave?"

The pale ginger she-cat purred, nodding her head.

Jayfeather entered the den once more, a solemn look in his eyes. "I've spoken with Dovewing, and the kits have their answers. Volekit, Shrewkit, and Swallowkit all wish to stay in ThunderClan." He turned his blind eyes towards Lionblaze. "Obviously they know their in good paws. The rest want to stay until their sixth moon, then join NightClan." Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar nodded solemnly, knowing they had three months left with their kits, four in Bumblestripe's case.

Silverstar stood up. "Well, it is time that I went to meet at Moonpool. I will take leave of you, Bramblestar, and Dovewing will be here by moonhigh with the kits, elders, and apprentices. Thank you, for everything." She padded out of the den, signalling with her tail to Chestnutfire, who was sitting in the middle of the clearing, to start gathering up the warriors. He nodded once before setting out. Skylooker approached her, a question burning in his eyes. She flicked her ear once, signaling for him to speak.

"Are we to be off?" he simply asked.

She dipped her white head once, though she sensed that he had more to say.

"Good, because I want to get back to do some tests with Airkit."

"Airkit?" Silverstar questioned, the image of the small white she-kit with pale blue eyes. If she remembered correctly, Sunchase was her mother.

"Yes. After being around Jayfeather so much, I've noticed how he sees without seeing. His nose and paws are always leading. I know that Airkit sometimes does this." Silverstar's eyes widened in horror.

"You...you think Airkit may be blind?" she whispered.

"Yes, but more than that, she may be deaf as well." Skylooker responded, grief filling his gaze. Suddenly, it all clicked in Silverstar's head. The kit was constantly tripping over small things, bumping into other cats, and not responding when her name is called.

"Do you think Sunchase knows?" Silverstar asked, worry forming a tight knot in her stomach.

"Yes, I know." The leader of NightClan spun around to see Sunchase calmly sitting behind her, her golden eyes clear.

"I've known since the day she was born. I knew she was special. However much it pains me to know that she will never be a warrior, I can feel it in my bones that she has a purpose." The pale ginger warrior walked away, leaving the pair to ponder what she meant.

* * *

Sunhigh came and went, and no new cats came to join NightClan. Silverstar curled up in her den, listening to the activity outside. Chestnutfire was leaving with Peakstone, Saltpaw, and Blacknight to scout out borders, while Pearlsky, Shadowpelt, Pepperpaw, Branchclaw were all returning from hunting. The past few moons had aged the young she-cat in many ways, but Silverstar finally felt ready for the upcoming seasons with her new Clan.

A stiff breeze swept though the hole, and on it, Silverstar heard her mother's voice: "_Seasons of peace lay before you, but the Shadow of doubt and anger can tear the new Clan apart._"

* * *

**THE END! I'll post Clan allegiances, so that you all might know who's who in NightClan :)**

**Welcome to NightClan :)**

**Stay tuned for The Terror Inside, the sequel to this, and Chestnut's Rogues, the prequel.**

**I love all my followers, favoriters, reviewers, viewers, and everyone else :) You can still ask for cats to be added, so don't be afraid.**


	22. Allegiances - NightClan

**ALLEGIANCES**

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER**** - Silverstar** - white she-cat with brillant blue eyes

**DEPUTY**** - Blacknight** - black tom with bright green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT(s)**** - Skylooker** - large gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw** - black tom with blue eyes and white tail

**WARRIORS**** - toms and she-cats not nursing kits**

**Chestnutfire** - young ginger tom with blue eyes

**Pearlsky** - gray she-cat with white belly, paws, and tail and green eyes

**Verdantgaze** - smoky tom with forest green eyes

**Colbaltdash** - gray tom with amber eyes

**Eagle-eye** - brown tom with one eye missing

**Branchclaw** - brown tom with amber eyes

**Brickheart** - ginger tabby she-cat with reddish-amber eyes

**Peakstone** - gray tabby tom

**Shadowpelt** - black she-cat with orange eyes

**APPRENTICES**** - cats older than six moons training to be warriors**

**Saltpaw** - powerful white tom

**Pepperpaw** - small black-and-white speckled she-cat

**Mercypaw** - cream she-cat

**QUEENS**** - she-cats nursing or pregnant**

**Flowerpetal** - tortiseshell she-cat, mate to Branchclaw, mother of Roaringkit, Blazingkit, and Twigkit

**Sunchase** - pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes, mate to Peakstone, mother of Rainkit, Groundkit, and Airkit

**Sapphiresun** - blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, mate to Eagle-eye, expecting his kits

**KITS - cats younger than six moons old**

**Treekit** - dark brown she-kit with green eyes (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Ravenkit** - slim jet black tom with white paws (in ThunderClan until his sixth moon)

**Firekit** - fiery red she-kit (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Graykit** - solid dark gray she-kit with a broad face and wide front paws (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Sandkit** - fiesty pale ginger she-kit with white patches (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Stormkit** - fluffy gray tom with blue eyes (in ThunderClan until his sixth moon)

**Stripekit** - gray tabby tom with black stripes (in ThunderClan until his sixth moon)

**Rainkit** - blue-gray tom with blue eyes and gray flecks

**Groundkit** - brown tom with golden eyes

**Airkit** - blind and deaf she-kit with a white pelt and blue eyes

**Roaringkit** - light brown tom with green eyes

**Blazingkit** - tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

**Twigkit** - brown tabby she-kit with golden eyes

**Thank you so much for reading! I don't own, R&R, and cya next book!**

**~Wildfire Talausa**


End file.
